L-DK (Living Together)
by Suhocang
Summary: Akibat ulah Suho ruangan Kris terbakar, akhirnya Suho harus bertanggung jawab dan menampung Kris di ruangannya, Sahabatnya, Dio menyukai Kris. Bagaimana reaksi Dio saat tahu jika Kris tinggal dengan Suho? boyxboy, romance, comedy, adapted from japanese movie and manga "L-DK". yeay! Krisho ff lagi hoho. RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Living, Dinning, Kitchen**

Adapted from Japanese movie and manga "L-DK"

Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Kris x Suho

Kai x D.o

Written by: Suhocang

Nb: Tulisan yang bergaris miring berarti Flashback

'Duk'

'Duk'

'Duk'

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong sekolah,

'Duk'

'Duk

'Duk'

Ternyata itu bukan suara langkah kaki, melainkan suara tapakkan kaki yang sedang berlari. Seorang pria manis berlari menyusuri lorong koridor yang terdapat banyak siswa dan siswi disana.

'Duk'

'Duk'

'Duk'

Kali ini benar suara langkah kaki, tapi bukan berasal dari lorong koridor, tetapi berasal dari lapangan sekolah. 'Pangeran Es' begitulah para murid menyebutnya.

Kini terlihat sesosok pria sedang bersembunyi dibalik beton penyanggah bangunan sekolah, dan seorang pria manis yang tadi berlari, kini menghampiri pria yang bersembunyi tersebut.

Pria yang bersembunyi tersebut menengokkan kepalanya, mendapati pria manis itu berkata 'fighting'. Kedua pria itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan mulai melangkah menuju lapangan tempat 'Pangeran Es' melangkah.

Setiap langkah yang diambil oleh 'Pangeran Es' mampu membuat para murid berteriak kagum. Selalu saja ada yang pingsan, bahkan mimisan saking terpesonanya.

"Kyaaaa! Kris sunbae, aku mencintaimu." Ucap salah satu siswa disekolah itu. "Oh, my gosh! Aku meleleh," ucap salah satu siswi sambil tubuhnya digotong menjauhi kerumunan oleh anggota PMR.

Saat kedua pria itu pergi menghampiri sang 'Pangeran Es' semua murid di sekolah itu terpaku menatap keduanya. Pria manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan temannya maju menghampiri si 'Pangeran Es'. Pria manis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai berdoa.

"Aku menyukaimu!" ucap pria itu lantang di hadapan semua murid yang sedang berada di lapangan.

Tak lama setelah teriakan pria itu terdengar, semua siswa dan siswi yang berada tak jauh mulai berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka penasaran, apakah yang akan dijawab oleh 'Pangeran Es' itu.

Si 'Pangeran Es' segera membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar teriakkan tersebut. Keheningan melanda semua murid. "Tahu gak…." Jawab 'Pangeran Es', sedangkan pria yang menyatakan perasaanya itu tergugup. "Ya?" respon si pria itu.

"Kau berisik! Mengganggu! Dan aku nggak tertarik!" Jawabnya dingin. Seperti biasa sang 'Pangeran Es', jika Ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta selalu itulah jawabannya, semua murid bahkan guru sekalipun tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Ia selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, padahal Ia masih single, kecuali satu orang, Kai.

Kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang tadinya hening, mulai ramai kembali, dan sang 'Pangeran Es' kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Ya, memang pasti ditolak, lah. Hahaha," Ucap salah satu siswi tertawa, sedangkan pria itu hanya menatap punggung 'Pangeran Es' yang mulai menjauh.

"Gawat, kita telat." Dua orang siswi berbicara sambil berlari, "Dia ditolak, ya?" Lanjut mereka.

Pria manis yang melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tangga lantai 3 disekolahnya, mendahului si 'Pangeran Es'

'Pangeran Es' mulai menaiki tangga sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada orang didepannya. Saat Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Ia terkejut, ada sebuah kaki pendek yang berada di atas pegangan tangga.

"Kau ini mengganggu!" hardiknya kehadapan si pria manis. Pria manis itu menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata "Dio telah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyatakan persaanya padamu," masih dengan angkuh layaknya seorang detektif pria manis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, tak ku duga, kau membalasnya dengan perkataan seperti itu! Kau bukan cowok yang hanya memandang dari tubuh, kan?!" tanyanya marah.

"Kau ini siapa?" ucap 'Pangeran Es' tak acuh. "Sahabat baiknya Dio, Kim Suho namaku." Jawab Pria manis yang ternyata bernama Suho.

"Dio?" sang 'Pangeran Es' bingung, tetapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar. "Pria yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu!" jawab Suho geram.

"Tahu gak, Dio itu benar-benar suka sama ka—" ucapan Suho terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja 'Pangeran Es' memajukan dirinya untuk menatap Suho.

"A-apa?" sekarang Suho mulai gugup ditatap datar oleh 'pangeran Es'. Sang 'Pangeran Es' menaiki tangga dan sebelah tangannya menggebuk dinding yang berada di Samping wajah Suho sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang kaki Suho yang berada di atas pegangan tangga.

"Kamu juga.." ucap 'Pangeran Es' terputus, Suho mengernyit heran dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku?" Lanjut 'Pangeran Es' dan itu membuat Suho membulatkan matanya. Hening sesaat.

"Itu nggak mungkin!" Jawab Suho malu sambil mendorong 'Pangeran Es' menjauh. "Waaaah!" Teriak sang 'Pangeran Es'. "Wah, gawat!" teriak Suho juga.

Sialnya, tindakannya itu membuat tubuh sang 'Pangeran Es' terluka akibat jatuh dari tangga, sehingga Ia harus melewatkan pelajaran dan membantunya pulang kerumah dengan selamat.

"Sakit," Suho mendengar 'Pangeran Es' bergumam dipunggungnya. Ya, untuk memastikan 'Pangeran Es' selamat sampai rumah, Suho menggendong tubuh besar milik 'Pangeran Es' di tubuh mungilnya. Sebenarnya Suho enggan menggendongnya, tetapi 'Pangeran Es' bilang Ia tak bisa berjalan dan Suho harus bertanggung jawab, bila tidak ia akan dilaporkan ke polisi karena tindakkan kekerasan.

"Ah, merah." Suho terkejut mendengarnya, "ah, jangan, tu-tu-tunggu sebentar, hah…hah" Ucapnya berlari melewati lampu merah tersebut mulai kehabisan napas. "Berhasil! Hah…hah.." Ucapnya saat sampai seberang jalan lalu Ia menurunkan 'Pangeran Es' sebentar untuk Ia mengumpulkan napasnya kembali, kemudian dia mulai membopong si 'Pangeran Es'.

"Belok kiri," titah 'Pangeran Es' dan Suho hanya menggerutu sebal.

_"__Kris Wu?" Tanya Suho kepada Dio "eum.." Dio yang bersemangat mulai lari menaiki anak tangga dengan Suho._

_"__Ada! Dia disana!" Dio menunjuk Kris yang sedang berjalan dengan tatapan tak acuhnya. "yang mana? Yang kiri? Atau yang kanan?" Suho bingung, karena saat itu ada dua pria yang berjalan berdampingan._

_"__tentu saja yang kanan, yang keren itu," tunjuk Dio lagi, Suho hanya menatap Kris. "Kereeeen~" ucap Dio lagi, banyak kerumunan wanita yang ingin mendekat kearah Kris tapi tak berani._

_"__Dia itu terkenal sekali ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulut Suho. "Suho, kau culun sekali, sih!" ucap Dio sarkatis, "Kris itu bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan, tapi nilainya selalu bagus, olahraganya jago juga! Keren banget, deh!" Dio tersenyum sumringah saat menceritakan kelebihan Kris._

_Suho hanya memandang bingung sambil menganggukan kepalanya, 'keren dari mana? Sepertinya biasa saja,' ujarnya dalam hati. _

Saat Suho mendengakkan kepalanya, Ia melihat anak tangga yang banyaknya bukan main, sekitar 75 anak tangga, mungkin. "Bagaimana ini? Apakah kau tidak bisa berjalan?" Tanya Suho kepada Kris yang sekarang sedang dibopong oleh Suho.

"Tidak, kakiku sakit." Mau tak mau Suho menuruti perintah Kris, Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya kebelakang seperti gaya ninja yang akan berlari, Kris pun mulai memeluk Suho dar belakang, dan Suho segera menggendongnya.

"Apakah sesakit itu?" Tanya Suho saat Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga, "eung, sakit sekali." Kris menganggukan kepalanya dalam gendongan Suho. "Jika sesakit itu, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja." cetus Suho, Kris membulatkan matanya "Engga, aku gak mau. Aku benci rumah sakit!" Suho mengehela napas karena kelelahan menggendong Kris yang bertubuh lebih besar dari dirinya.

Saat melangkah menuju anak tangga ke enam puluh, kaki Suho terpeleset dan pegangan Kris pada pundak Suho hamper terlepas.

Untungnya Suho cekatan dan menarik tangan kris agar Ia dan dirinya tidak terjatuh. "Hah..hampir saja!" ucap Suho melegakan diri, "Aish, jalan yang benar dong!" hardik Kris. "Mianhae," jawab Suho menyesal

Saat sudah sampai diatas, mereka harus berjalan lagi, karena Suho sudah tidak kuat maka dia membopong Kris. "Disitu." Tunjuk Kris kearah rumah bertingkat dua.

"Eeeeh?" Suho berteriak kaget mendapati tempat kost-an nya lah yang dituju Kris, kemudian ia berlari kearah tempat Kost-an nya dan melepaskan bopongannya terhadap Kris. "Kok kesini?" Tanya Suho bingung, Kris berjalan menghampiri Suho. "Ini tempat tinggalku," Suho yang mendengarnya kaget dan mengampiri Kris lagi.

"Benarkah? Kamar nomor berapa?" rasa penasaran menghampiri Suho. "nomor 202" jawab Kris. "Tetanggaku?" Suho mengalihkan matanya dari mata Kris menuju tempat kost-annya. Kemudian ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya menghadap Kris.

"Sejak kapan?" "Seminggu yang lalu." Suho kaget mendengarnya, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Kris di kost-an nya, kemudian Suho melangkah mundur menjauhi Kris. "Bohong." Suho masih tidak percaya kalau Kris adalah tetangganya.

Ngiiiiiing.

Bunyi vacum cleaner menggema di seluruh ruangan milik Kris. Saat ini Suho sedang membereskan ruangan milik Kris, sedangkan Kris sedang membaca komik di atas kasur. "hahaha" tawa Kris saat membaca komik.

"Hah, kenapa aku mesti menjadi pembantu?" ratap Suho, kemudian ia mematikan vacum cleaner dan mulai melipat baju Kris yang tergeletak sembarangan. Suho juga seorang cowok, tetapi ruangan miliknya tidak seberantakkan ini.

Saat sedang membereskan buku-buku, tak sengaja Suho memegang majalah porno, dan ia mulai terkejut sambil menutup matanya dan membuang majalah tersebut tepat kearah muka Kris. "Aduh! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kris kepada Suho yang sedang memunggungi dirinya.

"I-itu kan…" jawabnya terbata, "Hei, mau lihat?" Kris mulai menggoda Suho. Suho mulai membalikkan badannya kearah kris "Bukan itu!" sanggahnyanya. "Jadi kau belum siap?" Tanya Kris dengan muka datar. "sekarang ini aku lagi bersih-bersih, lagipula kenapa aku harus membuat maka—" ucapan Suho terpotong karena Kris kembali mengancamnya akan melapor kepolisi atas tuduhan kekerasan jika Ia tidak memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Suho keluar dari ruangan Kris dan masuk keruangan miliknya yang berada didepan ruangan milik kris. Suho mengambil bahan makanan secukupnya untuk dibuat di ruangan Kris. Ia memotong kubis dengan terampil. "Eh, ternyata kau bisa masak, ya." Kris berbicara dengan nada yang luar biasa datar.

"Aku telah hidup sendirian selama 1 tahun, jadi wajar saja jika aku bisa masak." Jawab Suho angkuh, sementara itu Kris sedang membuka dasi sekolahnya.

"mengapa sendirian?" kris membuka sweater dibelakang Suho. "Ayahku pindah ke Jepang, Aku ingin ikut pindah bersama ayah dan ibu, tapi waktu itu aku ada ujian." Jawab Suho sambil menakar bumbu masakkan. "Sekolah kita kan gak menjamin kalau kita akan masuk universitas bagus. Dan hanya bisa masuk universitas biasa." Ucap Kris sambil mengahmpiri Suho yang sibuk memasak.

"Ah, kau ini bodoh ya?" tebak Kris, Suho yang sedang memegang kocokan telur pun menengok kearahnya dan memasang wajah garang yang sebenarnya hanya wajah imut yang terlihat. "tidak! Ini hanya alasan agar aku tinggal di Korea, karena aku benci Negara asing." Kris tampak tak mendengarkan cerita Suho dan dia hanya meminum air yang ada disebelah Suho, dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya berganti pakaian.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Dio." Suho melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mengganggu konsentrasinya memasak. "Dio?" Tanya Kris, "Pria yang tadi menyatakan perasaan kepadamu!" jawab Suho gemas dengan pertanyaan Kris, mengapa Ia melupakan Dio? padahal baru tadi pagi Dio menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

"Ah.." hanya itu respon dari Kris, "kau tahu, Dio itu anak baik!" jelas Suho "Walau dia terlihat seperti cowok gampangan tetapi dia anak baik, dan dia menyukaimu!" lanjut Suho, entah dia sedang mengejek atau memberi kesan baik tentang Dio kepada Kris.

"Dio, juga sering membelaku saat aku masih SMP," Tiba-tiba Kris menghampiri Suho dari belakang yang sedang memasak dengan keadaan telanjang dada. "oh! Kelihatannya enak." Bisik Kris di telinga Suho. "Hei, jangan buat kaget aku dong!" Suho menengokkan kepalanya dan kaget bukan main, konsentrasinya memasak buyar dan pertahanannya goyah.

Suho langsung menempelkan badannya ke dinding sebelah kompor, menghindari Kris tentunya. "A-aigoo! Pakai baju dong!" ucap Suho mendorong Kris menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Saat kegugupan melanda Suho, Ia salah mengambil gelas, awalnya ingin mengambil air untuk dituang ke masakannya , tapi Ia malah menuangkan minyak zaitun kedalam masakannya.

Duarrr

Api besar berkobar karena kecerobohan Suho, api itu semakin besar dan mencapai langit-langit ruangan, pemadam api otomati mulai berfungsi dan mengguyur ruangan dengan air yang banyak, sehingga ruangan milik Kris persis seperti terkena badai tsunami.

TBC

FF ini adaptasi dari film L-DK. Lucu banget filmnya xD

maaf ya kalo typo2 gitu, ugh...

Kritik dan saran diterima. masih pemula, jadinya butuh kritik sama saran nih,

RnR pweaseeee;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Living, Dinning, Kitchen.**

Adapted from Japanesse movie "Living, Dinning Kitchen."

Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Kris x Suho

Kai x D.o

Written by: Suhocang

Kris tercengang dengan keadaan ruangannya saat ini. Sedangkan Suho memalingkan badannya menatap wajah Kris dengan takut. Masakannya gagal, terendam banyak air yg berasal dari pipa pemadam otomatis.

"Wah," ucap ibu Kost melihat keadaan ruangan Kris. "Apaan ini," Suho memasang wajah bersalah sedangkan Kris meratapi masakan Suho yang tak jadi Ia makan. "O-omo!" jerit sang ibu Kost hampir terpeleset saat melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon yang ada di ruangan Kris.

"Ini kacau banget, ya." Lanjut ibu Kost sambil melihat-lihat, ibu Kost mulai memencet saklar lampu, tetapi lampunya tidak menyala, Suho menunduk takut.

"Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk memperbaiki, dan sudah kumasukkan ke asuransi, jadi tak masalah." Ucap ibu Kost menghampiri Kris yang berada di dapur. "Jeosonghamnida," Suho membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Kira-kira butuh berapa lama memperbaikinya?" tanyanya kepada ibu kost.

"Mungkin butuh waktu satu bulan." Jawab ibu Kost sambil melihat barang-barang Kris yang kebasahan. "Eh? Selama itu?" ucap Suho merasa bersalah. "Terus bagaimana ini, Kris-ssi?" Tanya ibu kost. "Sudah tak ada ruang kosong lagi." Ujar ibu kost. Kris menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Suho dan Suho langsung menunduk takut.

"Tinggal, di rumahku sih tak apa…" tawar ibu kost. "Tidak perlu, aku tinggal di ruangan teman saja," jawab Kris cepat memotong ucapan ibu kost. "oh, begitukah?" Tanya ibu kost lagi sambil menatap Kris.

"Ne, "Angguk Kris "benarkan?" kemudian Ia bertanya kepada Suho. Suho mengangkat kepalanya dari aktifitasnya menunduk, "Rungan teman siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kris berjalan menghampiri Suho dan menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya yang terbalut kain, akibat jatuh dari tangga.

"Ruanganmu." Ucap Kris datar. Suho memandang jari Kris yang menunjukkan, kemudian Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari tangannya, bingung. Hening sesaat, saat Suho memahaminya, Ia mulai membulatkan matanya dan berteriak "Mwooooo?!" "Yang benar saja!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Kris melangkah keluar dari ruangannya yang pintunya tertulis 'Sedang dalam perbaikkan' tak lama setelah Kris keluar, diikuti Suho yang keluar membawa dua tas besar yang berisi pakaian milik Kris dan satu kotak besar yang berisi buku-buku milik Kris. Setelah Suho keluar, Kris membantu Suho menutup pintu ruangannya.

Suho membuka pintu ruangannya yang berada tepat di depan ruangan milik Kris, "Silah—" belum selesai Suho mengucapkan perkataannya, Kris langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Suho memandang kesal punggung Kris. "Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" rutuknya saat masuk ke ruangannya sendiri.

Kris melihat-lihat ruangan Suho, rapih, bersih. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang berantakkan.

Suho meletakkan barang-barang Kris di sebelah meja belajarnya, sementara Kris masih melihat-lihat ruangannya dengan tatapan datar tetapi takjub. Saat Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan terpincang menuju balkon, tak sengaja Ia melihat jemuran milik Suho, dan memandang celana boxer milik Suho.

Suho membulatkan matanya "Aaaaah!" teriaknya ingin mengambil jemurannya, tetapi Ia tersandung bangku saat ingin mengambilnya dan akhirnya Ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai. "Duh, sakit." Ringisnya sambil menutupi area hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia bangkit dari lantai dan segera mengambil celana boxer miliknya itu. Kris hanya menengok sekilas kearah Suho dan melanjutkan melihat bintang dari balkon ruangan Suho.

"Lihat gak?" Tanya Suho polos kepada Kris, Ia tidak menyadari kalau hidungnya berdarah. "Aku mau mandi," jawab Kris tak acuh sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "gambar spongebob." Lanjut Kris sambil melangkah kearah kamar mandi di ruangan milik Suho.

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya memandang punggung Kris yang menjauh, dan melihat kembali celana boxernya, "Aish…" Suho meremas celana boxernya malu, dan menaruhnya di lemari.

Suho menyiapkan hidangan makan malam dengan hidung tersumbat tisu untuk memberhentikan darah dari hidungnya, Ia melihat sekilas bayangan Kris sedang mandi dari pintunya.

"Aish," gerutunya, lalu berjalan kearah tempat hidangan berada. "Gimana nih? Aku ini kan belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun, tapi sekarang harus tinggal bersama orang lain." Ucap Suho bermonolog, masih merutuki nasibnya.

Ceklek.

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, itu artinya Kris sudah selesai mandi. Kegugupan melanda Suho, Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Ia mulai membuang tisu yang ada di hidungnya ketempat sampah dekat meja belajarnya.

Kris melangkah bertelanjang dada kearah meja makan. Suho yang menyadari kehadiran Kris mulai menengok untuk menghadap Kris. "Aigoo! pakai baju dong!" teriaknya kaget saat mendapati Kris tidak memakai baju. Suho berlari kearah gorden yang ada dipintu balkon ruangannya, dan menyembunyikan dirinya disana.

"Pakai baju, jebal. Pakai baju." Ucap Suho merengek masih menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik gorden. "Ngga apa-apa kan, di ruangan sendiri." Ucap Kris tak acuh sambil memakai bajunya dan mendekati Suho yang bersembunyi.

"Ngga apa-apa, apanya?! Aku ini masih polos!" Ucapnya mengusir Kris dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Kau ini memikirkan hal mesum denganku ya?" Tanya Kris datar, sebenarnya Ia bukan menghampiri Suho tetapi Ia mengambil celana panjangnya yang ada di sebelah gorden, karena Kris hanya memakai celana boxernya.

"Aniyo!" Sanggah Suho kepada Kris. "Aku hanya merasa terganggu kalau kau berkeliaran dengan keadaan seperti itu." Lanjut Suho berbicara, tetapi Kris menghiraukannya dan mulai memasukkan sesaup makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak banget!" Ucap Kris tersenyum lebar saat mencicipi masakan Suho. Suho yang mendengarnya mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tercengang. Itulah ekspresi Suho, karena baru kali ini Ia melihat 'Pangeran Es' yang selalu berekspresi datar sekarang tersenyum lebar akibat mencicipi masakannya.

Kris mulai makan dengan lahap dan akhirnya Suho mengikuti Kris untuk makan. Mereka makan malam berdua, di ruangan Suho.

Siang hari adalah hari yang paling membosankan bagi Suho, Ia bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Sungmin Ssaem. "Hah…" Suho menghela napas panjang, "Suho-ssi, apakah pelajaran Ssaem membosankan?" Tanya Sungmin Ssae seperti ingin menangis.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Suho ditertawan seisi kelas karena ketahuan sedang melamun. "Jeosonghamnida." Ucapnya menundukkan badan kearah Sungmin Ssaem, Ia kembali duduk dikursinya. "Ssst, kau kenapa Suho-ya?" bisik Dio disela-sela pelajaran. "A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Suho gugup.

Suho kembali melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela yang ada disebelahnya, dan melihat Kris sedang bermain basket dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Suho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah mejanya dan kemudian Ia kaget dan berteriak. Seisi kelas terganggu dengan teriakkannya, tapi Ia tak peduli.

Ia mulai memandang Kris lagi yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman sekelasnya. Dengan lihai Kris memasukkan bola basket ke ring. "Bagaimana bisa?! Lukanya gimana?!" Teriak Suho masih memandang ke luar jendela. Kris mendapatkan highfive dari teman-temannya.

"Dia sehat banget!" Ucap Suho kesal ,"Sial! Aku ditipu!" lanjutnya. Sekarang semua murid mengikuti arah pandangan Suho dan kelas menjadi berisik karena mereka berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Kris.

Sungmin Ssaem mengampiri Suho, "Suho-ssi, kau ditipu apa?" Tanya Sungmin Ssaem ingin menangis, Suho yang merasa bersalah hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf kembali.

Istirahat tiba, Suho membuka bekalnya dan yang terlihat hanya nasi dan ketimun utuh yang belum dipotong maupun dikupas. "Bekal apaan, tuh?!" hardik Dio kearah bekal Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum kikuk dan meminum susu strawberry yang dibelinya di kantin.

Malam tiba, saatnya Suho tidur, saat Ia ingin tidur difuton miliknya, Tetapi Kris sedang tertidur difuton milik Suho.

"Mengapa kau tidur difuton ku?" Tanya Suho heran, "Kau berisik." Jawab Kris yang sudah menutup mata untuk tidur, Suho yang tidak ingin mengalah mulai menarik futon yang ditiduri Kris. "Kem…ba..likan…futon ku!" teriaknya sambil menarik-narik futon.

Karena Kris berat akhirnya Suho terjungkal kebelakang dan akhirnya menyerah, dan Ia mau tidak mau tidur difuton yang kecil dan sempit.

Suho membalikan badannya saat tidur, sementara Kris memeluk Suho saat Suho membalikkan badannya.

Kriiiiiing.

Bunyi alarm memenuhi ruangan, Suho yang merasa terusik mulai membuka matanya perlahan, saat sudah terbuka sempurna ia berteriak "AAAAAAAA". Ia kaget karena posisi tidurnya Kris dan dirinya adalah berpelukan.

Suho menendang Kris dari futonnya, Krispun terguling dari kasur Suho. Untung saja, ini futon, jika ini kasur yang biasa Suho pakai, pasti Kris sudah mengalami patah tulang, akibat terjatuh dari kasur.

Suho mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah, tak lupa Ia menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya. "Aish, Aku telat!" lagi-lagi bekalnya hanya nasi dan ketimun.

Suho membanting Alarm nya kesal, "Ah.." seperti teringat sesuatu, Suho berlari kearah kalender "Ah, sekarang ada ujian!" gumamnya panik. Suho sibuk ingin berangkat sekolah, sementara Kris masih tertidur dikasurnya.

Kriiiiing.

Alarm Kris baru berbunyi. Suho memukul lengan Kris "ayo bangun! Telat nih!" ucapnya membangunkan Kris, "Aku bolos jam pertama." Ucap Kris masih menutup matanya. Suho pasrah dan mulai berlari sambil membawa sampah kearah sekolah "gawat, gawat." Rutuknya saat berlari keluar rumah kost-an.

"Jangan menumpuk sampah ya!" ucap Kris dari balkon, Suho yang mendengarnya kemudian berhenti berlari untuk menggerutu sebentar, kemudian Ia berlari lagi.

Bel istirahat dibunyikan, Suho sedang menggerakan tangannya asal ke udara seakan-akan sedang meninju seseorang. Dio yang melihatnya hanya heran, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini. Suho yang merasa diperhatikan mulai melihat Dio yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah, itu..aku lagi banyak urusan." Ucap Suho berbohong. "Ah, hidup sendiri memang susah ya…" jawab Dio menyengir ragu.

Suho merasa bersalah telah berbohong kepada Dio, kemudian Ia menatap Dio lagi untuk berbicara jujur. "Eum, Dio-ya.." Ucap Suho gugup "Dia…si Kris itu…" ucapnya lagi terbata, Dio yang mendengar nama Kris langsung menghentikan aksi makannya. Dan kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan berteriak

"Sepertinya aku tambah suka, nih." Suho kaget saat Dio bilang seperti itu,"E-eh, kenapa? Biarpun dia sudah berkata kejam begitu?" Tanya Suho heran

"Yah, gitu-gitu Kris kan 'Pangeran Es', aku jadi tambah naksir dia." Ucap Dio tersenyum sumringah seperti orang idiot. "Begitu, ya.." Suho yang heran hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gawat, gawat!" Ucap salah satu siswa kearah Suho dan Dio. "Sepertinya Tao dan Lay akan di keluarkan dari sekolah!" lanjut siswa tersebut yang bername tag 'Chen'

"Apa?" "Kok bisa?" "Kenapa?" siswa dan siswi yang penasarn segera mengerubungi meja Suho dan Dio. "Katanya, mereka ketahuan tinggal bersama." Ujar Chen bergossip.

Suho yang mendengar hal itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan terkejut. "Bodoh banget ya!" ucap Chen yang diangguki murid lainnya. "Cuma karena masalah itu, bisa dikeluarin?" Tanya Suho sambil memelototkan matanya kaget.

"Katanya, kalau orang tua tahu bisa gawat." Jelas Chen, "Ternyata sekolah kita, peraturannya ketat banget, ya." Ucap Dio member komentar. "Begitu, ya. Baekkie, kita harus hati-hati nih!" ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang merona.

Suho kembali duduk dikursinya dan menggigit timun dengan ketakutan 'gawat' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Kris sedang mengajari temannya memakai handphone. Gerombolan Suho mulai berjalan untuk mendekati Kris. "Itu Kris, kan?" Tanya Yoona kepada Dio. "Kau harus menyapanya!" ucap Yoona menggoda Dio yang merona.

Suho yang melihat Kris segera gugup. Takut Kris memanggilnya. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kris. Kris yang selesai mengajari temannya memakai hanphone, mulai berjalan tepat dimana gerombolan Suho berada.

"Sudah cepat sana!" "Iya, cepat!" Yoona dan Baekhyun mendorong Dio kedepan, kearah Kris berada. "Permisi…" Ucap Kris datar "ya…?" Dio menjawabnya dengan senyum andalannya. "Orang itu," tunjuk Kris kearah Suho yang sedang berbalik, tentu saja Suho tak tahu kalau dirinya di tunjuk oleh Kris.

Dio, Yoona, dan Baekhyun, mengikuti arah jari Kris, Suho yang merasa diperhatikanpun menengok dan mendapati teman-temannya dan Kris sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"A-aku.." Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gugup pura-pura bodoh. "ini….kuncimu." ucap Kris datar ssambil mengeluarkan Kunci dari sakunya. Suho terbelalak, takut teman-temannya salah paham.

Suho menyeret Kris menjauh dari teman-temannya, kearah tangga. "ah, aku lupa kunciku. Gomawo." Ucap Suho buru-buru sambil mengambil kunci dari tangan Kris, tetapi Kris mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sehingga Suho tak sampai.

"Mana ucapan terima kasih untukku?" Tanya Kris datar masih mengangkat tangannya tinggi. "go-gomawo," ucap Suho pelan, "Aku tak dengar!" bentak Kris masih dengan wajah datar "Gomawo!" ucap Suho sedikit lantang. "Aku masih tak mendengarnya!" jawab Kris lagi. "Gomawo! Gomapta! Kamsahabnida!" Suho yang kesal mulai mengucapkan kata terimakasih yang banyak. Kris yang mendengarnya mulai tersenyum senang "Tuh, bisa." dan mengembalikan kunci milik Suho,

"Ah, kaki mu!" ucap Suho sedikit berteriak, "Sejak kapan itu sembuh" tunjuk Suho kearah kaki Kris. "Entahlah," jawab Kris sambil mengendikkan bahu. Merasa dibohongi Suho berteriak "Sial!" . "Krisseu!" Teriak Kai kepada Kris

Suho segera membalikkan badannya. "Krisseu! Aku datang nih~" ucap Kai sambil berAegyo kearah Kris. Yang yang melihatnyapun merasa jijik "Kau ini apaan sih, memang kau pacarku?" Tanya Kris datar kepada Kai. "Hari ini mood-mu sedang bagus ya? Sampai bisa menjawab lelucon garingku." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk kris dengan tangannya.

"Ngga juga." Jawab Kris berlalu diikuti Kai

Suho berjalan kearah teman-temannya berada. "Tadi aku menjatuhkan kunciku, lalu dia memungutnya dan mengembalikannya kepadaku, dia baik sekali ya. Haha" Suho tertawa gugup, senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Iyaya, dia baik." Jawab teman-temannya makin terpesona oleh kebaikkan hati Kris.

Sekolah telah usai, tetapi Kris belum pulang dari sekolah, ini kesempatan Suho untuk membereskan ruangannya. Ia sudah selesai menggantung peraturan, dan sekarang Ia mulai menggantung selimut di atas tali yang Ia buat sebagai pemisah tempat tidur dirinya dengan Kris.

Setelah selesai menggantungnya, Suho segera berbaring dikarpet "Aku akan menceramahinya kalau dia pulang!" ucap Suho bangkit dari kegiatannya berbari dan menuju pintu, Ia melihat bayangan dua orang.

Suho panik dan mulai mencopot semua hasil kerjanya, dan Ia mulai bersembunyi.

Ceklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka, Kris masuk membawa temannya, Kai. Kai masuk dan melihat-lihat ruangan Kris. Saat di meja belajar Kai melihat celana boxer bergambar diego. "Kris, kau memakai ini? Hahaha." Ucap Kai tertawa sambil memegang boxer yang sebenarnya milik Suho.

Suho yang mendengarnya, mulai menimbulkan kepalanya dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kris langsung merebut boxer itu dari tangan Kai. "Itu jemuran tetangga, jemurannya selalu masuk kesini karena diterbangkan angin." Jawab Kris datar.

Kris menatap selimut yang tergantung diatas tali yang telah putus. "Ini punya anak cowok disekolah kita?" Tanya Kai. "ya," jawab Kris datar. "Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" Kai sangat penasaran dengan pemilik boxer itu. Kris berbalik menatap gundukkan futon, Ia melihat kaki Suho yang menjulang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kris mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Oh iya…namanya siapa ya?" Jawab kris pura-pura lupa sambil mendekati gundukan futon lalu mendudukinya dengan cepat .

'Kretek' seperti bunyi patah tulang

"Agh!" bunyi teriakkan kesakitan terlontar dari mulut Suho, Suho langsung menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara lagi.

"Eh? Tadi aku mendengar suara." Ucap Kai bingung. "Enggak, tuh." Jawab Kris. "Benarkah? Ah, tapi enak sekali…Gimana rasanya punya tetangga manis ya?" ucap Kai lagi. "Biasa saja." Jawab Kris datar.

"Masa kamu ga merasakannya?" Kai mendekati Kris yang duduk diatas tumpukkan futon, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di futon, tepat Disebelah kepala Suho.

Suho kaget sekaligus merasa ingin mati, karena aroma kaos kaki milik Kai. Akhirnya Kai melangkah menjauh dari futon.

Kris dengan jahil menekan kepala Suho yang berada di tumpukan futon dengan tangannya, Suho yang merasakan kesakitan mulai memuluk tangan Kris dengan tangannya. Kemudian, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaki Suho, dan mulai mengelitikinya.

"Puhahah-" Tawa Suho menggema diruangan karena dia merasa geli kakinya dikelitiki oleh Kris. Suho mulai menggigit tangannya untuk menahan tawa.

"Eh, dengar suara orang tertawa, gak?" Tanya Kai heran. Sudah dua kali Ia mendengar suara orang lain, tetapi itu bukan suara Kris maupun dirinya. "Mungkin tetangga sebelah." Ucap Kris berbohong sambil menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan Kai.

"Temboknya tipis, sih." Lanjut Kris membohongi Kai. "Benarkah? Aku bisa mengintip cowok manis!" Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju balkon untuk mengintip orang mandi. Saat Kai sudah keluar, Suho juga mengeluarkan dirinya dari persembunyiannya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Kris, dan bangkit untuk mencecar Kris. "Apa?" Tanya Kris sambil menampakkan smirk. Suho memelototinya dengan tajam "Kamu ini ngapain!" Hardik Suho sambil meninju perut Kris. "uhuk!" kris terbatuk saat menerima tonjokan dari Suho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai masuk kembali keruangan saat mendengar suara ribut. "Siapa?" Kai menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya, kaget saat masuk keruangan ternyata ada seorang cowok manis. "eung, dia tetangga sebelah ingin mengambil jemurannya" Bohong Kris lagi. "Ah iya, aku Kim Suho, yang tinggal disebelah. Kelas 3-3." Ucap Suho memperkenalkan diri kepada Kai.

"Aku Kim Jongin, dari kelas 3-1. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucap Kai memperkenalkan dirinya juga kepada Suho dengan gaya sok tampannya. "Aku ini teman baiknya Kris Wu, sejak SMP." Lanjutnya bangga.

Sedangkan Suho hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Ah iya, kau ikut kami bermain saja." Tawar Kai kepada Suho. "Ah, gak usah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Jawab Suho tersenyum kikuk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Kris melambaikan tangannya kehadapan Suho dengan muka datar.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Cengir Kai. "A-ah. Aku permisi." Pamit Suho kepada Kris dan Kai. Suho membalikkan badannya menuju pintu. "Kau kelupaan sesuatu nih." Ucap Kris sambil mengambil celana boxer bergambar diego.

Suho malu saat menangkap boxer itu, sedangkan Kai sedang tercengang, mengetahui bahwa boxer tersebut milik Suho. "Go-ma-wo!" ucap Suho menahan amarah kepada Kris, dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan miliknya sendiri.

TBC

Ehiya lupa ngasih tau, ini rada beda dari cerita aslinya, soalnya cerita aslinya bukan boxboy makanya rada beda. Dan untuk yang udah RnR aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian! Kyaaa sini-sini aku peluk/? Haha. maklumin aja ya kalo typonya banyak, soalnya ini ga aku edit lagi tulisannya;(

**Kim YeHyun, .5011, peblish: **Diflmnya lebih lucu loh xD ini udah dilanjut kok hehe:D

**suho wu:** masak sayur sawi sama telur gulung haha. iya ini udah dilanjut;)

**yongchan:** Suho emang tampang-tampang orang ceroboh sih xD

**kiutemy, winter park chanchan:** iya ini udah dilanjut hehe, jangan bosen2 baca ya hehe:D

**nonagrice:** Filmnya lebih ajaib lagi loh xD malah difilmnya cewenya yang gendong cowo hahaha. ini udah dilanjut:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tittle : Living, Dinning, Kitchen.

Author: Suhocang

Genre : Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Pairing : Krisho!Main. Kaisoo, MinSu, KrisXiu!Slight

Desclaimer : Adapted from Japanesse movie Living, Dinning Kitchen. Jadi Ocang cuman nulis ulang ceritanya aja. Review jangan Lupa gaeeees~

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Suho berlari, napasnya terengah. Saat ini Ia sangat membutuhkan tempat berteduh. Suho berhenti di toko makanan yang berada di sebelah kiri trotoar jalan.

"Dasar! Itu kan ruanganku!" gerutunya sambil mengelap bajunya yang basah terkena hujan dengan celana boxer yang sedari tadi ia bawa berlari. Suho berbalik menghadap jendela toko, dan tersenyum senang, "Wuah, diskon!" Suho melompat-lompat girang, lalu masuk kedalam toko.

Tampak luar, toko itu biasa saja, tetapi dalamnya sungguh menakjubkan, banyak makanan khas italia terjual disana, botol wine dari segala tempat dan tahun terejer rapi di dinding tokonya. Seorang pelayan yang sedang membersikan botol wine segera menyapa Suho ketika Ia memasukinya. "Selamat datang," ucap pelayan itu ramah diiringi senyuman.

Suho membungkukkan badannya membalas sapaan sang pelayan. "Aaaaa," pekiknya girang melihat macam-macam makanan yang tersaji disana, "semuanya lengkap." Ujar Suho sambil melihat-lihat kearah dinding. "Wuah," Suho gembira melihat kue-kue yang terpajang rapi di etalase toko itu, kue itu sangat menggoda perutnya. Suho memalingkan wajahnya dari deretan kue kearah deretan minyak zaitun.

"Wuah, minyak zaitun!" Suho selalu mengembangkan senyumnya di toko itu, Ia memegang botol yang berisikan minyak zaitun. "Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya seorang pria, Suho yang sedari tadi memandang botol minyak zaitun, segera mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pria yang mengajaknya berbicara. "Oh, Minho hyung!" Suho tersenyum manis kearah Minho yang merupakan pemilik toko itu. "Selamat datang, Suho." Suho membungkuk member hormat, "Minyak zaitun ini baru tiba hari ini," jelas Minho sambil memegang botol dan menelitinya. "Ingin mencobanya?" tawar Minho dan Suho mengangguk. Ia menerima potongan kecil apel yang dicelupkan ke cairan minyak Zaitun dan memakannya.

"Um, enak sekali." Mata Suho menyipit karena senyumannya sunguh lebar, "Wuah, sepertinya ini akan laris." Ucap Minho melihat kearah botol minyak zaitun. Suho menatap Minho bingung, "eung?"

"Karena senyumanmu dapat membuat makanan laris," goda Minho sambil mencubit hidung Suho. Suho senang mendengarnya, dan berkata, "Benarkah?" Minho mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Ohiya, bisakah kau menuliskan resep membuat kimchi untukku?" Suho meminta kepada Minho, Minho mengangguk sambil menaruh mangkuk wadah minyak zaitun kembali kemeja. "Hatchi," Suho bersin, Minho melepas jaket yang dari tadi Ia pakai, lalu memakaikannya ketubuh mungil Suho. "Jangan sampai demam," tegurnya membuat Suho membalikkan badannya kearah Minho, "Ah, tidak usah-" Minho memotong ucapan Suho, dan bertanya "Dimana payungmu?" Suho yang merasa tak ingin merepotkan melambaikan tangannya, "Ah, tidak perlu, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." Minho seakan tuli mendengar ucapan Suho, Ia berjalan keruangannya mengambil payung untuk Suho.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan." Suho membungkuk hormat, sebenarnya ia tak mau merepotkan Minho, tapi apa boleh buat jika Minho bersikeras memberinya bantuan.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya salah satu pelayan yang berada dikasir, "Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan." Jawab pelayan lainnya yang juga berada dikasir. Pelayan yang tadi bertanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan berkata dengan volume yang rendah, "Sungguh?" pelayan yang tadi menjawab segera menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Kedua pelayan itu melirik kearah Suho yang kini sedang memakan sample makanan dengan lahap.

**_L-DK_**

Suho sudah kembali ketempat kost-annya. Ia ingin kembali keruangannya tetapi ragu, takut Kai masih berada disana. Ia perlahan mendekati pintu ruangannya, "Hatchi," ini sudah kesekian kalinya Suho bersin-bersin.

Suho mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu untuk memastikan, saat dirasa sudah aman, Ia memberanikan diri membuka knop pintu ruangannya. "Permisi," Suho menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam, mencari keberadaan Kai. Sosok Kris lewat didepannya, Suho memasukkan seluruh badannya kedalam ruangan, dan mengunci pintunya.

"Hei, lain kali jangan ajak temanmu kesini," Suho mengomeli Kris yang saat ini tengah mengenakan jaket berbahan jeans berwarna biru. "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar sambil merapihkan jaketnya, "Kau sudah tahu, kan! Jika kita ketahuan, kita akan dikeluarkan." Suho menggeram, Kris menoleh kearahnya dan bertanya, "Itu baju siapa?" Suho melihat kearah dirinya, "Minho-hyung meminjamkannya untukku," jelas Suho dengan mata berair, dia bukan menangis. Matanya berair karena Suho mengalami demam.

Suho terhuyung kebelakang, pusing mendera kepalanya, untung saja Kris yang gesit dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. Kris meletakan punggung tangannya kedahi Suho, Suho tergagap dengan perlakuan Kris, matanya bergerak gelisah saat Kris mulai memperlakukannya sepeti itu.

"Kau demam," Kata Kris dengan nada khawatir, "Oh, begitu." Jawabnya mengalihkan mata kearah lain, "O-omong-omong…." Suho tegagap dan menepis tangan Kris dari dahinya, Ia menunduk tak berani menatap kearah Kris. Kris tersenyum meremehkan kearah Suho, "Hei, kau tak pernah pergi dengan cowok, ya?" Kris bertanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya, Suho terbelalak tak percaya, lalu menatap Kris sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bahkan tak pernah kencan?" Ucap Kris mengejek, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?!" Jawab Suho kesal. Kris tersenyum mengintimidasi kearah Suho, "Ekspresi macam apa, itu?" Tanya Suho kesal. "Aku tidak perlu dikaihani!" hardiknya kearah Kris. "Hatchi," ini pertama kalinya Suho bersin dihadapan Kris. "Asal kau tahu, meski aku tak punya pacar, tapi aku masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan temanku!" lanjutnya, "Hwaiting," Ucap Kris mengejek, masih menatap gerak-gerik Suho yang aneh. "Ish!" Suho berdesis sebal kearah Kris.

TING TONG

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, Keduanya berpaling menghadap pintu, Kris berjalan ingin membukanya. "Ah, tunggu sebentar." Suho menahan lengan Kris, "Kau minggir saja!" Suho mendorong Kris menuju kamar mandi.

**_L-DK_**

Pintu terbuka, kepala Suho menyembul keluar melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Minho. Ia membawakan resep membat Kimchi yang tadi Suho minta ditangannya , Suho memekik gembira, "Minho-hyung!"

"Ini, resep yang kau minta," Suho menerimanya dan meneliti resep yang dibuatkan Minho untuknya, tak lupa Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Minho. "Wah, tulisanmu imut sekai," puji Suho.

"Ekhem, Ekhem." Suara deheman Kris terdengar sampai luar, Suho terlonjak kaget, tapi berpura-pura tenang dan langsung menutup pintu ruangannya, sedangkan Minho menatap Suho bingung. "Apakah ada orang didalam?"

"Eh? Tidak." Jawab Suho berbohong. Minho kini memandang Suho curiga, "Tidak, ah mungkinkah…Tetanggaku! Suara tetanggaku!" Suho berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ruangan Kris yang sedang dalam perbaikkan itu, "Ah," Minho mengangguk menghampiri pintu ruang tersebut, dan membaca sebuah tulisan _Ruangan ini sedang dalam perbaikkan. _"Ruangan ini milik teman satu sekolah mu, kan?" Suho mengiyakan pertanyaan Minho.

Pintu yang berada dibelakang Suho terdengar gaduh, Suho menahannya dengan sekuat tenanga agar Kris tidak keluar dari pintu itu. "Berhati-hatilah, Ho." Kata Minho memberitahu, "Kudengar Ia adalah anak yang jahat."

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, tangan sebelah kanannya masih menahan knop pintu agar tak terbuka. "Ah, payungnya nanti akan ku kembalikan setelah kering." Minho tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Sudahlah, tidak usah." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya juga, "Tidak apa-apa, itu sangat membantuku." Suho membungkuk terimakasih kepada Minho. "Begitu?" Tanya minho, "Iya." Jawab Suho. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Minho meninggalkan ruangan milik Suho dan menuruni tangga satu-persatu.

Suho bernapas lega saat sudah melihat Minho pergi menjauh, Ia masuk kedalam ruangannya, memberi tatapan galak kearah Kris yang saat ini berdiri menyender di tembok. "Tulisannya imut," Sindir Kris kearah Suho, saat Suho baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Kau tidak usah meniruku!" kesal Suho. "Orang itu tinggal disini?" Tanya Kris memandang Suho. "Minho-hyung. Dia kerja dekat sini, rumahnya dekat sini." Jelas Suho menatap Kris dengan jengkel.

"Aku mau kerja paruh waktu," Kris mengiraukan ucapan Suho tentang orang itu. "Paruh waktu?" dahi Suho mengerut bingung.

"Dah," Kata Kris sambil menepuk dahi Suho pelan, tapi itu mampu membuat Suho hampir terjungkal. "Hei, apa-apan, sih?!" Kris membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Suho merasakan ada sesuatu yang lengket dan dingin melekat pada dahinya, Ia segera melihat ke cermin yang ada di sebelah kiri dindingnya, ternyata ada plester penurun demam yang tertempel disana.

**_L-DK_**

Hari sudah pagi, terlihat ibu kost sedang merawat bunga-bunganya sambil tersenyum. Suho yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, berjalan menuju arah balkon. Pemuda mungil itu menjemur handuknya dan tak lupa menyapa sang pemilik kost-kost an. "Selamat pagi, ibu kost!" sapanya ceria.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Suho." Ibu kost tersenyum membalas sapaan Suho. "Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan cowok tampan?" Tanya Ibu Kost, "Uh, merepotkan sekali." Ucap Sho, ibu kost mengangguk. "Susah juga ya menjadi remaja?" Suho tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dan menatap ibu kost bingung, "Kris. Mungkin sikapnya terlihat buruk, tapi di sisi lain dia bekerja paruh waktu untuk membayar sewanya." Suho mengiyakan perkataan ibu kost.

Seorang pria kecil yang memakai baju berwarna ungu, celana berwarna hijau, serta topi berwarna kuning, berlari kearah ibunya, "Eomma," teriaknya sambil berlari kearah ibu kost. "Eomma!" panggilnya saat sudah berada dihadapan sang ibu. "Aku sudah siap!" lapornya kepada sang ibu, sang ibu tersenyum lalu mensejajarkan tinggi badannya sesuai tinggi badan anaknya yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun itu.

"Bagus," pujinya menatap sang anak. "Selamat pagi, Sehun-ah." Sapa Suho tersenyum dari arah balkon. "Selamat pagi, Suho-hyung. Apakah kau mau ikut barbeque?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara imut, Suho kaget dan bertanya, "Barbeque?"

Ibu kost bangkit dari aktifitasnya mensejajarkan tinggi badan, lalu berkata "Minggu depan, kita kan membuat pesta penyambutan Kris." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kris berjalan kearah balkon dengan sikat gigi berwarna biru yang masih berada dimulutnya. "Kris-hyung ikut juga, kan?" Tanya Sehun ceria, "Ne!" jawab Kris tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Sehun ikut-ikutan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Suara sepedah jatuh masuk ke indra pendengaran Kris dan Suho. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, kepala mereka menengok secara bersamaan kearah sumber suara. Suho terkejut bukan main, mukanya pucat saat mengetahui sepedah itu merupakan milik sahabatnya Dio.

Dio mematung ditempat dan menjatuhkan sepedahnya yang berwarna merah, Ia memandang Kris dan Suho dengan tatapan yang sama terkejutnya dengan Suho. "A-ah, b-bukan…" Suho menyilangkan tangannya, sementara Kris menatap Dio dingin sembari menggosok giginya. "Dio, kau salah paham! Ini salah paham! Dio, ini benar-benar salah paham, Dio anu…." Suho takut sahabatnya ini marah karena melihat dirinya dan Kris sedang berduaan dibalkon ruangannya. Dio cemberut sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

**_L-DK_**

Langit siang ini sungguh indah, berpadu dengan keindahan gunung yang menjulang tinggi.

Taman ini sangat ramai dijumpai pengunjung, mungkin karena taman ini indah. Terlihat Kai dan ibu kost sedang menggotong kayu bakar dari arah mobil menuju taman, Kai menaruh kayu itu dengan sangat hati-hati. "Ah, jangan disini. Taruh disebelah sana." Ibu kost menunjuk ke sebelah kanan panggangan. "Hah?" Kai terkejut, tapi masih tetap melaksanakan perintah ibu kost. "Masih banyak yang perlu dikerjakan," ucap Minho terkekeh member Kai semangat. Minho membuka tas perlengkapan memasaknya.

Disana terdapat berbagai macam bumbu dapur, minyak, dan lain-lain. "Hari ini kau mau membuat apa?" Tanya ibu kost. Minho memasang celemek hitamnya lalu menjawab, "Hari ini aku akan membuat _Paeire Spiere _dengan minyak zaitun." Ibu kost tersenyum, "Kau hebat sekali, Minho."

"Hei, maukah kau menjadi menantuku?" pinta sang ibu kost, Minho terkejut dan membulatkan matanya, "Menantumu?" Ibu kost tersenyum mengangguk, "Kalau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Kai mengajukan diri sebagai menantu ibu kost. "Eh? Siapa? Dimana?" kata ibu kost pura-pura mencari keberadaan sang pemilik suara. "Disini, disini." Ucapnya mengacungkan tangannya tinggi, "Yah, ternyata kau," ibu kost berpura-pura cemberut tak senang dan menggerutu, Minho tertawa melihatnya.

Minho melihat kearah Suho yang saat ini mengenakan kaus lengan pendek dipaku celana kodok dan sepatu kets. Suho membawa box merah besar yang berisikan minuman. Ia menatap takut kearah Dio yang kini sedang menghias makanan, Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Dio. Saat sudah sampai dihadapan Dio, Ia menaruh box itu di rumput.

"Aku terkejut saat tahu kalau kau tetanggaan dengan Kris," Ucap Dio sambil memotong buah apel. Suho tersenyum, karena dari nada suaranya Dio tidak terdengar seperti orang yang marah. "Benar-benar kebetulan sekali ya!"

Suho dan Dio sudah kembali bersikap akrab walaupun sempat mengalami ketegangan. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Dio melihat kearah Kris yang memakai jaket jeans berwarna hitam bermain lempar tangkap bersama Sehun. "Senang sekali melihat senyumnya Kris," Ujar Dio memandang Kris dari kejauhan. Suho yang tadinya sedang berjongkok mengambil minuman langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Dio, kemudian dia juga ikut-ikutan memandang Kris dari kejauhan.

"Ini!" teriak Sehun gembira sambil melemparkan bola kasti berwarna hijau kepada Kris, pria itu dengan senang hati menangkapnya. Terlihat dari ekspresi milik Kris, bahwa saat ini dia sedang bahagia. Kemuadian Kris melempar balik bola itu kearah Sehun.

Dio tersenyum senang memandangi Kris yang tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Suho. "Hei, Ho. Di kost-an mu banyak pria tampan ya?" Suho memandang Dio bingung. "Kris dan Minho-hyung." Kata Dio.

"Minho-hyung?" Tanya Suho berbalik menghadap Minho yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan memasak. "Dia baik, dewasa, pintar memasak. Sempurnakan?" puji Dio. "Tapi, aku tetap memilih pangeran es." Lanjutnya.

Suho membalikan badannya lagi kearah Dio, "Dio-ya," Dio mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Suho, "Anu…." Dio tersenyum menunggu perkataan Suho, sedangkan Suho terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Dio akhirnya, Suho yang gugup kemudian bertanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Dio, bergabunglah dengan mereka!"

"Eh?" Dio menatap Suho bingung. Suho membalikan badannya kearah Sehun yang asyik bermain bersama Kris, "Sehun-ah, Dio-hyung boleh ikut bermain tidak?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan, "Iya, boleh." Ucap anak kecil itu. "Sana, ikut main." Suho menarik tangan Dio, dan mendorongnya kearah Kris, Dio tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Suho, dan Ia pun ikut bermain bersama Kris dan Sehun, meninggalkan Suho yang memandang mereka sedih.

"KRIS!" teriak seorang pria bertubuh mungil dan rambut berwarna pirang sedang berlari kearah Kris, sedangkan Kris menatap orang itu datar. "Kris! Aku merindukanmu. Haha," ucapnya riang sambil memeluk Kris, sedangkan Kris tidak balas memeluknya. "Eomma! Kris-hyung selingkuh dari Sehun!" Jerit Sehun tak terima. "Dia kakakku," Kata Kris dengan nada datarnya.

"Kakak?" Tanya Suho dan Dio berbarengan. Mereka berdua tidak percaya jika Kris memiliki kakak yang riang seperti itu. "Annyeong!" Sapa kakak Kris kepada Suho dan Dio. "Selamat datang, Luhan." Ibu Kost menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman yang terkembang dibibirnya.

"Luhan-hyung! Lama tak bertemu!" Ucap Kai mengahampiri Luhan. "Oh, Kai. Bagaimana kabarmu?" keduanya ber_high-five. _"Krisseu!" Teriakan seorang pria lainnya terdengar, Kris menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria imut sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya bak seorang model. "Krisseu?" Gumam Suho melihat kearah pria yang berjalan kearah Kris.

"Krisseu, lama tak jumpa." Ucapnya manja kearah Kris yang saat ini menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, sedangkan Dio memandang pria itu jijik.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" Tanya Kris masih terkeut, sedangkan pria yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya tersipu malu. "Kupikir kau juga rindu kepadaku," jawabnya percaya diri. Sedari tadi Suho dan Dio berbisik-bisik mengenai kedatangan pria imut itu.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya ibu kost, "Teman masa kecilku dan Kris, Xiumin." Jawab Luhan. "Teman masa kecil itu apa?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan, "Pertemanan yang sudah terjalin sejak kecil, kurang lebihnya seperti keluarga." Jelas Luhan. "Ooooh," Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Kita hanya teman masa kecil," Kata Xiumin sambil memandang Kris yang sedang menunduk, "Hanya mantan pacar." Cibir Kai yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suho dan Dio, dan memandangnya remeh, "Di kost-an Krisseu, ada pria seperti ini rupanya." Kata Xiumin mencela, "Aku tetangganya, Kim Suho." Ucap Suho memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya member hormat. "Aku temannya, Dio." Kali ini giliran Dio yang memperkenalkan diri kepada Xiumin.

"Annyeong," Ucap Xiumin tak senang, Dio menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Krisseu, ayo." Xiumin menggandeng tangan Kris dengan paksa, kemudian Ia pura-pura terjatuh agar diselamatkan oleh Kris, dan cara itu berhasil. Mereka saling bertatap muka, Xiumin tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Gumawo,"

Suho dan Dio memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin sang pangeran es dapat terjebak dengan mudah oleh trik murahan seperti itu?

Xiumin memandang jengkel kearah Suho dan Dio. "Ayo," ajaknya lagi kepada Kris sambil tersenyum manis, dan mereka berdua berjaan menjauh dari area taman.

"Sikapnya buruk, ya?" bisik Suho masih memandang kepergian Kris dan Xiumin. "Ini akan sulit," ucap Diojuga memandang kepergian Kris dan Xiumin.

**_L-DK_**

Minho membawa panci panas keatas meja yang sudah dibawa oleh ibu kost. Dia membuka tutup pancinya, dan terlihat ayam utuh yang telah matang dan menggoda selera. Kali kedua, Minho meletakan panci besar keatas meja makan dan menghidangkan makanan yang bernama _Paeire Spiere. _Emuanya memekik gembira, terutaa Sehun yang memiliki suara nyaring.

"Silahkan dinikmati," Ucap Minho kemudian duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Semuanya segera berebut ingin mencicipi masakan Minho yang terkenal kelezatannya. "Enak!" pekik Kai saat menyantap paha ayam.

**_L-DK_**

Kai berlari-lari dirumput, Ia telah menyelesaikan makanannya, Ibu Kost sedang berfoto bersama Sehun, Luhan yang menjadi fotografernya, Dio menjadi asisten dadakan sang fotografer, Minho dan Suho sedang memanggang barbeque, sedangkan Xiumin sedang menyendokkan sup kearah Kris.

"Gomawo," ucap Kris menerima sup dari Xiumin. Suho menoleh kebelakang, menatap kedekatan Xiumin dan Kris sendu. Kemudian dia berbalik lagi untuk mengolehkan mentega ked aging. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daging barbeque. Suho menengok kearah Minho dengan tatapan kaget, "Eh?"

"Kris. Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" Tanya Minho lagi. "Yah, mungkin sih." Jawabnya santai. "Mungkin?" kali ini Minho menoleh kearah Suho, tetapi hanya sesaat. "Kau tidak tertarik? Tanyanya lagi, Suho mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya! Itu tidak ada dalam kamusku."

"Hei," Suho tersentak kaget saat Kris berujar dibelakangnya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin, "Orang yang terbuka." Ucapnya kearah Suho. "Aku juga tidak tertarik kepadamu." Kini perhatian Minho sepenuhnya tertuju kearah Kris karena ucapannya barusan. "Jangan salah paham," Kata Suho. "Aku mau daging barbeque." Kris menunjuk setusuk daging barbeque yang ada dipiring. "Ambil sendiri!" ketus Suho. "Tanganku sakit," jawab Kris cepat, Suho menoleh kearahnya. "Berbohong lagi?" Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalian akrab sekali," ujar Minho yang kini melanjutkan acara memanggang barbeque. Suho dan Kris menoleh kearah minho, "Aniyo!" ucap mereka berbarengan. Minho terkekeh, kemudian menatap Kris dan Suho sekias. "Indah sekali, seperti bukan hubungan sebatas tetangga. Aku iri." Katanya dengan raut muka sedih.

"Lalu, mau bertaruh?" Minho mendongak kearah Kris, tatapan mereka bertemu dan seperti ada aura tak enak yang keluar. Suho menengahi mereka, akhirnya Kris mengalah dan berlalu pergi. "Maafkan aku," Ucap Suho membungkukkan badannya, "Dia orang yang dingin dan aneh," Lanjutnya lagi. "Tak apa," ucap Minho.

Dari arah meja makan, Xiumin memandang tak suka kearah Suho yang membeakanginya.

**_L-DK_**

Pasangan ibu dan anak yang kelelahan, tertidur di mobil. Sementara Dio, Suho, dan Kai menjaga dari luar sambil bermain gunting, batu, kertas.

"Ayo!" teriak Kai semangat, "1…2…" Ucap Dio member aba-aba, "Gunting, batu, kertas!" ucap mereka bersama-sama. Teriakan yang memekikkan telinga terlontar dari mulut ketiganya, Kai mengeluarkan gunti, sedangkan Suho dan Dio mengeluarkan batu.

Suho dan Dio berteriak senang karena mereka menang, sedangkan Kai berteriak karena dia berada dipihak yang kalah. "Kenapa aku selalu kalah?" ucapnya meratapi nasib. Suho dan Dio melakukan selebrasi dengan berjoget-joget aneh.

"Aku ambil strawberry," kata Suho mengambil susu strawberry dari box minuman yang dia bawa. "Aku juga!" ucap Dio senang, "Kalau gitu, aku juga strawberry!" ucap Kai semangat sambil mengacungkan susu strawberry kearah langit. "Jangan ikut-ikutan!" sungut Dio, sedangkan Suho hanya tertawa melihat perdebatan teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar, pandangan Suho sudah terkunci kearah Kris yang kini hanya memakai kaus tak berlengan, dia tidak melihat Xiumin yang berada disamping Kris, Ia baru menyadari ada Xiumin, saat Kris memakaikan Xiumin jaket dan berkata, "Jangan terkena demam."

Suho melihatnya dan mendengarnya.

"Krisseu," ucap XIumin manja. "Apa?" Tanyanya datar, Xiumin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kearah Kris. "Apa kau masih mengingat janji kita?" Kris mengangguk dan berkata "Tentu saja,". XIumin tersenyum malu dan bergumam "Syukurlah."

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Kris pergi meninggalkan Xiumin.

Xiumin memergoki Suho tengah memandang Kris sendu, Suho menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan membungkuk hormat kepada Xiumin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

**_L-DK_**

Saat Kris sedang berjalan menuju toilet, Ia berpapasan dengan Minho yang memang sedang berjalan-jalan diarea sekitar danau.

"Hei," ujar Minho, membuat langkah Kris terhenti, posisi mereka saat ini adalah saling membelakangi satu sama lain. "Bisakah kau berehenti mempermainkan perasaan Suho saat ini juga?" Pinta Minho, tanpa membalikkan badannya kearah Kris.

Kris berbalik badan melihat kearah Minho yang memunggunginya, "Hah?" ujar kris bingung. "Selama setahun, Aku tinggal disini sebagai kakaknya Suho," Minho berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Kris. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku takkan memafkanmu." Kata Minho memberi peringatan. Minho memandang Kris tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang datar, "Kakak?" racau Kris, "Ya?" Minho mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kau keren," ucap Kris tersenyum meremehkan lalu pergi meninggalkan Minho yang masih kebingungan dengan ucapan Kris.

**_L-DK_**

"Cuacanya dingin, ya? Seharusnya tidak dingin." Ucap Xiumin sengaja mengeratkan jaket Kris pada tubuhnya dihadapan Suho, sedangkan Suho kini sedang sibuk menata barang-barang piknik yang akan dibawa pulang menuju kost-annya. "Sejak dulu, hubungan kita sangat dekat seperti saudara." Suho menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat, kemudia mulai mengangkut tas yang berisikan piring-piring kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Kau Suho, kan?" Tanya Xiumin yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. "N-ne," jawab Suho gugup kearah Xiumin. "Kris belum pernah pacaran." Suho menatap Xiumin bingung, "Sia-sia saja kau mencintainya." Suara Xiumin yang semula lembut menjadi tajam. Tatapannya sangat dingin kearah Suho, Suho yang tersadar langsung menyanggah perasaanya. "Ah, tidak! Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya."

Tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak kebohongan dari mulut Suho, Xiumin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Suho yang terpaku ditempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maapkeun kalo lama apdetnya u,u abisnya ocang yakin kalo kalian pasti udah pada nonton filmnya kan? hayo ngaku! #apasih

maapkeun juga kalo banyak typo, sejujurnya diri ini males banget buat ngedit lagi wkwk nih chap terpanjang yang udah ocang ketikin buat kalian, keren gak? *gaya imut*

Ohiya, ocang bakalan berusaha buat fast update buat ff ini, walaupun gada yang nungguin sih wkwk

okeoke makasih banyak banyak banyaaaaaak banget ya yang udah review selama ini, yang siders juga makasih ya udah sempetin waktu berharga kalian buat baca cerita ini.

**Thanks to : whirlwind27, yongchan, Kim YeHyun, kiutemy, nonagrice, peblish, ebellfiks, .5011, honeykkamjong, ciandys, Kin Ocean, LittleMyeon, Ginnyeh.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Living, Dinning, Kitchen.

Author: Suhocang

Genre : Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Pairing : Krisho! Main. Kaisoo, MinSu, KrisXiu! Slight

Desclaimer : Adapted from Japanesse movie Living, Dinning Kitchen. Jadi Ocang cuman nulis ulang ceritanya aja. Review, Follow, Favorite jangan Lupa gaeeees /maksa/

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini. Membuat Suho gelisah tak bisa tidur, Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap sebuah kain yang tergantung yang dijadikan pembatas dirinya dengan Kris. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tidak bisa tertidur.

Saat ini Ia tiduran dengan posisi terlentang, kepala menghadap langit-langit ruangan. Ia menghela napasnya berkali-kali sambil memandang kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk kemudian menengok kearah pembatas, berharap Kris tidak terganggu tidurnya.

DARRR

"AAAA," Suho berteriak kencang menutup matanya sambil menutup kedua daun telinganya, Ia takut dengan suara petir yang begitu menggelegar. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangannya yang tadi sempat dihinggapi kilat petir tersebut.

"Apa? Hanya petir." Ucap Kris dari sebelah pembatas masih memejamkan mata dengan posisi tidurnya yang membelakangi pembatas.

Suho melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinga, memalingkan kepalanya dan menanggapi ucapan Kris, "Benar, itu hanya petir, haha." Suho menarik selimutnya, kembali ingin memejamkan mata.

DARRR

"AAA," teriaknya tertahan sambil memegang kedua telinganya. "Tidak perlu takut," ucap Kris dari arah pembatas. "Aku, tidak takut." Kilah Suho membalikan posisinya menghadap pembatas.

DARRR

"AAAA," Suho ketakutan, Ia memejamkan matanya erat, rasanya Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun ditahan karena tidak mau menjadi bahan ejekkan untuk Kris. Saat Ia membuka kedua matanya, Ia melihat tangan Kris dari bawah pembatas konyol itu. Kris menyuruh Suho untuk menggenggamnya, Suho tampak ragu-ragu untuk menggenggamnya, karena ketakutan sudah memuncak, akhirnya Suho menggenggam tangan Kris dengan ragu-ragu.

DARRR

Suho mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Kris, dari sebelah pembatas, Kris terus melihat kearah pembatas dirinya dengan Suho, berharap dia bisa memberikan ketenangan untuk Suho, walaupun hanya sekedar genggaman. Kris mengeratkan genggamannya bersama Suho, ingin membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa nyaman.

Setelah merasa petir itu sudah hilang, Suho melonggarkan genggamannya ditangan Kris, tapi Kris malah semakin menggenggam tangan Suho erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Suho memandang genggaman tangan mereka berdua, kemudian Ia tertidur.

Berbeda dengan Suho, saat ini Kris memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan sedih, Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Suho. Malam ini Kris banyak berpikir.

**_L-DK_**

Tak

Tak

Tak

Tak

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga, "Annyeonghaseyo," ucap ibu kost kepada Suho yang mengenakan seragam sedang terburu-buru. Walaupun terburu-buru, dia masih sempat membalas sapaan ibu kost dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan balas mengucap, "Oh, Annyeonghaseyo."

"Petir tadi menggelegar sekali, ya." Ucap ibu kost sambil membersihkan tamannya yang berantakan akibat hujan semalam. "Benar, aku takut sekali." Balas Suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi, kau bisa lega karena ada Kris, kan?" Ibu kost mengehentikan kegiatannya dan menggoda Suho, Suho tergagap tak bisa membantah perkataan ibu kost. Ibu kost tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ucapannya ternyata tepat sasaran.

"Ohiya, apakah kau mau ke taman hiburan?" Ibu kost berjalan mendekati Suho, Suho memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Eh?"

"Temanku memberikan dua tiket padaku, jika tidak dipakai akan sia-sia." Jelas ibu kost sambil menyodorkan dua lembar tiket taman hiburan. Suho menerimanya, dia meneliti dua buah tiket itu, kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi berdua dengan Dio." Ucapnya kearah ibu kost sambil tersenyum,

Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang merebut sebuah tiket dari tangan Suho, Suho memelototkan matanya kaget, lalu melihat kearah sang pencuri. "Aku ikut," ucap Kris tersenyum kearah ibu kost, "Mwo?!" teriak Suho terkejut. "Kamsahamnida, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kris membungkukkan badannya kearah ibu kost dan meninggalkan Suho yang masih kaget dengan perlakuan Kris.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kembalikan! Hei!" Kata Suho sambil berlari mengejar Kris yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

**_L-DK_**

Lotte World

Itulah yang tertera di palang pintu masuk taman hiburan.

"3….2….1…yeah." ucap Sang badut telah menyelesaikan atraksinya, pengunjung yang dibuat kagum bertepuk tangan meriah.

Sore ini banyak sekali pengunjung yang berdatangan, banyak pula anak sekolah yang sedang berkencan berlalu-lalang ingin memasuki taman hiburan ini. Suho yang sedari tadi berada didepan pintu masuk mendumal sebal, "Aish, dia lama sekali," Suho melihat sekeliling berharap orang yang ditunggu segera datang.

"_Roller coaster _nya tadi menyenangkan." Ucap salah satu pengunjung yang menggunakan pakaian modis sambil menggenggam _ice cream_, "Taman hiburan memang menyenangkan." Kata sahabatnya yang sama-sama menggenggam _ice cream_.

Suho melihat kedua pengunjung itu dengan saksama, Ia melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah, kemudian terkejut. "Eh? Aku kan tidak sedang berkencan, buat apa aku menunggunya." Ucapnya memandang kosong kearah jam tangan.

Sesosok pemuda jangkung menjitak kepala Suho, dia pun terhuyung kebelakang, karena jitakannya sangat kencang dan tak terduga, "Aish!" rutuknya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hei!" teriak Suho mengejar Kris yang lagi-lagi berjalan mendahuluinya. "Ah, iya. Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan." Katanya sambil memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Suho yang kebingungan, "Maksudmu?" Kris menyeringai, "Kencan. Kau tidak pernah, kan? "

Suho mendengus sebal, tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam tangannya, Suho membulatkan matanya kaget, "Apa?" Suho tercengang memandang tangannya yang saat inni digenggam oleh Kris. Kris tersenyum manis dan menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Suho, dan berkata, "Siapa tahu aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hey! Kris baru saja tersenyum manis kearahnya!

Kris menarik tangan Suho untuk memasuki Lotte World. Suho melepaskan genggamannya, namun Kris dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Suho lagi, dan kini lebih erat agar Suho tak bisa melepasnya. Suho memandang punggung Kris masih terkejut, sedangkan Kris berjalan seperti biasa sambil menggenggam tangan mungil milik Suho.

.

.

"Waaaa," Teriak Suho senang saat menaiki wahana _Gyro Swing_, Kris yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Suho mau tidak mau juga berteriak menikmati wahana.

.

.

Kris memaju mundurkan badannya, seakan dia sedang berkuda sungguhan, Suho tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Kris yang kekanakan saat mereka menaiki wahana komidi putar. "Waeyo?" Tanya Kris datar memandang Suho yang tertawa, Suho masih tertawa dan menunjuk Kris yang sedang berkuda itu, "Itu cocok untukmu," setelah mengucapkannya, Suho kembali tertawa geli. Kris memandang datar Suho kemudian fokus berkuda lagi dan berkata, "cerewet."

Suho tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat menaiki wahana komidi putar bersama Kris, Kris pun ikut tertawa melihat Suho tertawa dengan bahagianya.

.

.

Kini Kris dan Suho sedang terdiam didepan mesin penangkap boneka, Kris berkonsentrasi ingin mendapatkan boneka namun gagal karena capitnya sudah lebih dulu terlepas sebelum Ia berhasil menggerakkannya. Suho tertawa meremehkan, "Giliranku." Kris melakukan _Aegyo_ dihadapan Suho, dan berucap dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat, "Sekali lagi,"

Suho terbahak melihat Kris yang berekspresi seperti itu, Ia mendorong badan Kris kearah belakang, agar dirinya bisa berkonsentrasi dalam permainan. Kris mengalah dan melangkah mundur, ekspresinya murung, tapi, lama kelamaan Ia mulai tersenyum lagi melihat Suho yang fokus untuk mendapatkan boneka. "_Gotcha!_" teriak Suho senang kearah Kris, Suho berusaha melakukan _high-five_ dengan Kris tapi Kris malah memandangnya bingung. Tanpa menunggu lama, Suho memegang lengan Kris dan membuatnya melakukan _high-five_ bersama.

Sekarang giliran Kris lagi yang memainkannya, dan dia pun berhasil menangkap boneka yang dia incar, Suho bertepuk tangan gembira, tanpa disuruh pun sekarang Kris langsung melakukan _high-five_ bersama Suho.

_**L-DK_**

Suho dan Kris menuruni tangga, mereka baru saja selesai menaiki wahana _Bungee Drop_. Mata Suho tertuju kearah _Roller Coaster_. "Hei, Hei, ayo naik _roller coaster_!" ajaknya kepada Kris, pemuda jangkung itu melihat sekilas kearah _roller coaster_ dan berkata dengan tegas, "Andwae!"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kemudian dia menyusul Kris yang sudah lebih dulu turun dari tangga, "Ah, ayo kesana." Tunjuk Kris kearah wahana anak-anak. Suho menyeringai jahil, "Hei, kau takut, ya?" Tanyanya tepat berada disamping Kris. Kris menghindari Suho, "Aku tidak suka banyak suara berteriak di telingaku." Setelah berkata demikian Kris berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Suho yang terbahak sendirian.

"Kau memang takut, ya?" tanyanya mengejek. "Tidak!"

_**L-DK_**

Sekarang Suho dan Kris sedang menaiki wahana _Roller Coaster_ sesuai permintaan Suho. Mereka duduk dibagian paling depan. _Roller Coaster_ bergerak mendaki, "Bagaimana, kau takut, kan?" Tanya Suho sambil memegang erat pengamannya, Kris yang tampak pucat masih saja berkilah dan menjawab, "Tidak!"

"Kau memang takut."

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Kau takut."

"Tidak!"

Dari atas _Roller Coaster_, Kris dapat melihat para pengunjung yang berukuran kecil, tampaknya _Roller Coaster_ sudah berada dipuncak, itu yang membuat Kris pucat.

_Roller Coaster_ perlahan maju dengan kecepatan pelan, kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh, Suho berteriak senang, sementara Kris menahan teriakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Kris sudah tidak bisa menahan teriakannya, saat _Roler Coaster_ menerjang turun, Ia pun berteriak paling keras melebihi teriakan Suho.

_**L-DK_**

"Heh, selesai juga." Kris terhuyung mencari tempat duduk, tatanan rambutnya berantakan, rambut hitamnya ada yang berdiri, Suho tertawa sambil membawa dua buah _Bubble Tea_, "Rambutmu aneh," Suho tertawa sambil menyerahkan minuman kepada Kris. "Cerewet," Kris membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dengan tangan kosong, "Mau naik lagi?" goda Suho, Kris membulatkan matanya kearah Suho, "Andwae!" Suho terkekeh kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kris.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum melihat papan pengumuman, "Hei, hei, apa kau tahu itu?" tunjuknya dan Kris menggeleng. "Festival kembang api di sungai Han tanggal 7 Juli." Jelas Suho.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Jika kau melihatnya, permohonan mu akan terkabul." Ucap Suho sambil melamun. "Apa itu?" Tanya Kris datar, "Dalam acara ini, akan ada tujuh kembang api berbentuk hati. Pasangan yang berciuman pada saat itu akan diberkati." Jelas Suho panjang lebar sambil menghayal seperti orang idiot.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau mempercayainya?" Suho menghela napas panjang sekali, dan kembali menatap Kris, "Kenapa tidak? Aku masih mempunya mimpi." Kris tertawa sambil menyeruput _Bubble Tea _nya dan bergumam, "Mimpi?"

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Suho dengan nada kecewa, "Bagaimana kalau mencobanya?" Tanya Kris serius. "Itu, mungkin suatu saat nanti…" Gumam Suho, "Suatu saat, kapan?"

Suho memaksakan senyumannya, "Tidak, ini waktunya kurang tepat bagiku. Aku belum mempunyai kekasih. " Jawab Suho. "Kalau bersamaku?" Kris menatap Suho dengan tatapan menggoda. Suho terkejut, "Karena kau tidak mempunyai kekasih," ucap Kris mengejek. "Kenapa harus kau?" Suho berucap sebal, "karena aku menarik." Kris tersenyum memandang Suho yang saat ini mencoba mengalihkan tatapan darinya menuju arah lain.

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Suho. "Hei!" Suho ikutan bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak menyerukan nama Kris, namun dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Pergi dengannya…." Gumam Suho sambil memandangi papan pengumuman, Kemudian Ia berlari mencari keberadaan Kris,

.

.

"Kemana perginya?" Tanya Suho mencari-cari keberadaan Kris diluar taman hiburan. "Hei, dimana pacarnya Kris sunbae? Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap salah satu siswa kepada temannya yang sedang mencari-cari Suho.

Untung saja Suho mendengarnya, kemudian Ia berlari cepat menghindari gerombolan siswa yang mencari dirinya. "Hei itu dia!" tunjuk salah satu siswa setelah melihat Suho yang berseragam sedang berlari. "Itu orangnya!" teriak siswa yang lain.

Segerombolan siswa itu pun berlari mengejar Suho seperti sedang mengejar buronan. Suho sudah tidak kuat berlari, napasnya terengah, tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya kearah gang kosong yang gelap.

"Hei, kemana perginya?" Tanya salah satu siswa yang juga kelelahan mengejar Suho. "Teruslah berlari." Ucap salah satu siswa yang terus berlari.

_**L-DK_**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?" Tanya Suho saat bekapan di mulutnya sudah terlepas. "Sssh," ucap Kris menyuruh Suho agar tetap tenang. Saat dirasa sudah tidak ada suara keributan, Kris melepasnya pelukannya pada Suho, kedua tangannya Ia tempatkan di kedua bahu mungil Suho. Posisi Suho saat ini seperti sedang terpojok.

Suho menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Kris yang berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. "Mianhae," ucap Kris tulus, "Aku memang salah." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Suho dalam, Suho juga berbalik menatap mata Kris.

Kesunyian tercipta diantara keduanya,

Kris yang terhanyut oleh tatapan Suho, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho, ingin sekali rasanya mencium bibir mungil itu.

Suho yang tau akan dicium oleh Kris mulai memejamkan mata takut, ia belum siap. Mata Kris yang semula terfokus di bibir Suho menjadi fokus kearah mata Suho yang menutup ketakutan. Kris menjadi tidak tega untuk merebut ciuman pertama millik Suho.

Kris menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Suho, Ia tidak jadi mencium pemuda mungil itu. Suho masih terpejam, dengan senyuman jahil miliknya, Ia mencubit kedua pipi suho hingga melebar, dan perbuatannya itu sukses membuat Suho membuka matanya. "Kau terlalu lemah, berhati-hatiah." Kata Kris dengan senyuman terpaksanya, dan lagi-lagi dia berjalan mendahului Suho.

Suho menatap nanar punggung Kris yang perlahan menjauh dari pengelihatannya. "Apa-apaan dia?" gumam Suho sedih.

**_L-DK_**

Di Kost an Suho, Hari sudah larut malam, Kris pun sudah tertidur dengan posisi tidak elitnya. Hanya Suho yang masih terbangun. Ia sedang sibuk menandai kalendernya dengan hari-hari bersejarah yang dia alami, tak lupa ia juga menempelkan stiker berbentuk love di kalendernya.

Suho memandangi hasil kegiatannya mendekorasi kalender dengan gelisah,

7 Juli. Festival kembang api. Sungai Han. Bersama Kris.

**_L-DK_**

Pagi-pagi sekali Suho sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya, menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

"Annyeong, Suho!" Sapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat Suho berdiri didepan gerbang. "Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum cerah menghampiri Suho, "Apa kau punya pacar?" Tebak Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. "Tidak ada!" Jawab Suho sambil mendorong kedua pasangan itu untuk segera masuk kewilayah sekolah.

"Mencurigakan! Kelas berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cerewet, "Aish! Sana kalian berdua masuk!" Akhirnya pasangan itu berhenti menjahili Suho.

Saat Suho membalikkan badannya hendak menunggu didepan gerbang lagi, tiba-tiba seseorang yang ditunggu datang juga. "Suho!" teriak Dio senang, dia memberhentikan sepedahnya tepat didepan Suho. "Dio-ya…" ucap Suho dengan tatapan serius, "A-apa?" Dio yang melihat tatapan serius milik Suho menjadi gugup.

"Ah! Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tebak Dio, "Eh?" Suho terbelalak tak percaya, rencananya gagal berantakan. "Ah, tidak…." Suho kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya sekarang.

**_L-DK_**

Parkiran sepedah adalah tempat paling sepi dan aman disekolah Suho, dia mengajak Dio untuk berbicara.

"Kau dan Kris berangkat bersama?" Tanya Dio menyelidik, "Tidak mungkin, kita hanya tinggal bersama. Dia tidak memandangku sebagai kekasih." Jelas Suho sambl menunduk takut. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Dio cepat. "Awalnya aku benci," Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…Sekarang kau mulai menyukainya." Ucap Dio tepat sasaran. Hening sesaat.

"Begitulah," Jawab Suho ragu, "Meski dia orang yang kusuka?" Tanya Dio ketus, "Mianhaeyo," Ucap Suho meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kearah Dio.

Dio menatap Suho dengan wajah kesal, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya, "Menyebalkan," Ketus Dio. Suho menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap Dio dengan tatapan '_Tolong-maaf-kan-aku'._

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah berjanji ? Jika kita memiliki orang yang disukai, salah satu dari kita akan ikut bahagia." Ucap Dio kesal, Suho menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Dio. "Aku selalu menepatinya," Dio memandang Suho sambil menampakan kekesalannya.

"Maaf," lirih Suho, kemudian menunduk. Dio menatap Suho dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku!"

"Eh?" Suho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Dio terkejut,

DIo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tahu Kris, kan? Tanpa strategi, tidak ada kesempatan bagimu." Omel Dio, "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Suho masih terkejut.

"Senang sekali jika Kris menjadi pacarku, itulah yang selalu kupikirkan, dan sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, saatnya aku melangkah mundur." Jelas Dio kini tersenyum kearah Suho, "Sungguh?" Tanya Suho menatap Dio takut-takut. "Apa aku pernah berbohong darimu?" Tanya Dio lagi, Suho tersenyum haru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dio-ya~" Suho memeluk Dio dan terisak dibahu sahabatnya. "Apa?" Tanya Dio terkikik di pelukan Suho, "Aku menyayangimu!" teriak Suho masih memeluk DIo.

DING DONG DENG DONG

Suho dan Dio sama-sama melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain dan berlari bahagia menuju kelas, karena bel pelajaran dimulai sudah dibunyikan.

_**L-DK_**

Suho berjalan pulang menuju tempatnya tinggal, didepannya ada Kris. Saat melewati toko jam tangan, dia langsung berlari mendahului Kris untuk melihat etalase jam tangan yang ada didepan, "Waaah," gumamnya bahagia.

"Keren sekali," ucapnya memandangi jam tangan yang diincarnya. Kris memandang Suho dengan datar, kemudian ikut menatap kearah jam tangan yang sedari tadi dilihat Suho. Kris terus memandang Suho yang menampakkan muka bahagia.

"Mau membelinya?" Tanya Kris, "Ani, aku tidak punya banyak uang." Jawab Suho masih menatap jam tangan itu bahagia. Merasa terabaikan oleh Suho, Kris berkata, "Oh, begitu." Dan berlalu meninggalkan Suho.

_**L-DK_**

Kris dan Suho berjalan menaiki tangga yang sangat tinggi agar sampai menuju tempat kost-an mereka. Keduanya menggenggam plastik belanjaan yang berisi sayuran. "Kita tak perlu membeli ini." Kata Kris masih menaiki tangga, Suho melanjutkan jalannya sambil berkata, "Eh?"

"Bibimbap." Jawab Kris. "Tinggal makan saja, nanti juga kau menyukainya." Ucap Suho berlari menaiki tangga menyusul Kris.

.

.

Kris masuk kedalam tempat Kost-an

"Terakhir kali, aku makan bibimbap sendiri," Kris tersenyum kearah Suho yang sedang menutup pintu, "jangan memakannya sendirian, biasanya orang-orang memasaknya saat-" Ocehan Suho terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kris berhenti ditengah jalan, dan itu membuatnya menabrak punggung Kris,

"Xiumin," Kata Kris tercengang. Suho yang sepanjang perjalanan tersenyum, tiba-tiba senyumannya meluntur karena mendapati Xiumin yang berada didepan ruangannya menunggu Kris.

Xiumin memandang Suho tidak suka, dan berlari kearah Kris, "Apa benar kau tinggal bersamanya?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir sambil melirik Suho dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ne," jawab Kris dingin, "Ceritanya panjang, mau bagaimana lagi." Jelas Kris dingin, Suho menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. "Kau kan bisa pulang," usul Xiumin menggunakan nada khawatir kearah Kris, "Aniyo!" tolak Kris dengan tegas dan terkesan dingin kearah Xiumin, "Lagian, dia hanya tinggal bersamaku." Ucapnya sambil melirik Suho sekilas, Suho merasa tidak enak kepada Kris dan Xiumin yang kini berdebat didepannya.

Bagaimanapun ini merupakan kesalahannya,

"Sudahlah, ini bukan hal yang harus diributkan," Ucap Kris malas. Kemudian berlalu melewati Xiumin yang ada didepannya, "Hei, Krisseu!" Ucap Xiumin manja. Kris menghiraukannya, dia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu untuk dirinya dan Suho.

Suho yang melihat pintu sudah terbuka, berjalan hati-hati melewati Xiumin, "Kau senang, kan?!" desis Xiumin, Suho menghentikan langkahnya, "Tinggal bersama Kris." Ketus Xiumin. Suho memaksakan senyumnya kemudian menghadap kearah Xiumin dan berkata, "Bukan seperti itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi." Xiumin memandang Suho geram, "Kau tahu, kan?!" bentaknya, "Sia-sia saja meski kau mencintainya."

Senyum yang dipaksakan Suho memudar, hanya tatapan nanar yang dilihat oleh Xiumin saat ini. "Em, Kau sudah putus, kan?" Tanya Suho yang menurut Xiumin lancang. Keheningan panjang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, keduanya sama-sama memberikan tatapan mematikan.

"Krisseu, belum memberitahumu tentang dua tahun yang lalu, kan?" Tanya Xiumin kini melembut, "Ne." Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Xiumin melangkah mendekati Suho, berusaha mengintimidasinya, "Hubungan kita tidak bisa dipisahkan." Ucapnya kini dengan nada mengancam. "Demi kebahagiaan Krisseu, aku disini." Suho menatap Xiumin tanpa berkedip, Xiumin terkekeh meremehkan, "Hei, bisakah kau sedikit mengikuti suasananya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menusuk, Xiumin melirik kearah pintu yang tertutup, kemudian Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Suho yang dibuat tercengang olehnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yehet! udah fast update belom? hehe. Sorry kalo typo, ini udah di edit kok, seriusan deh._.v dan untuk karakter Xiumin...Ocang juga gatau kenapa milih dia jadi peran jahat wkwk.

Ohiya, doain aja ya, moga-moga ocang bisa update ff ini seminggu sekali~

**Thanks to : whirlwind27. babyjunma. AkaSunaSparKyu. Ciandys. Nurfadillah. Kim YeHyun. Kim Yun Mi. PChuu. Assyifa.**

Pokoknya makasih banyak deh yang udah ngereview dari chapter 1 sampe chapter berikutnya. makasih juga yang udah ngefavoritin cerita ini sama ngefollow cerita ini. nih, dapet tebaran kasih sayang dari ocang/? wkwk


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Living, Dinning, Kitchen.

Author: Suhocang

Genre : Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Pairing : Krisho! Main. Kaisoo, MinSu, KrisXiu! Slight

Desclaimer : Adapted from Japanesse movie Living, Dinning Kitchen. Jadi Ocang cuman nulis ulang ceritanya aja. Review jangan Lupa gaeeees~

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menggantungkan bajunya yang berserakan dilantai, dari arah beakang Suho memasuki ruangan dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan. Suho menaruh pastik itu di dapur, lalu berkata "Xiumin hyung sudah pulang." Kris mengacuhkannya dan lanjut menggantung pakaian.

"Kris…" Kris membalasnya dengan dehemannya. "em, tidak jadi deh." Suho menaruh tasnya di dekat futon miliknya, kemudian memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan yang tadi dibelinya kedalam kulkas.

**_L-DK_**

"Apa-apaan itu!" teriak Dio lantang sambil berdiri dari bangkunya ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran Sooman Seonsaengnim. Semua anak kelas menatap Dio dengan tatapan aneh, Dio yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi malu. Sooman Seonsaengnim yang semula sedang menulis dipapan tulis menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap kearah Dio yang sedang berdiri dari kursinya. "Dio-ssi! A-apa ada yang salah dengan pelajaranku?" Sooman seonsaengnim memang terkenal lembut dikalangan para murid, jadi jika ada yang tidak menyukai pelajarannya dia akan menangis.

"Ah, tidak ada." Dio menjawab dengan tersenyum canggung, dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Siswa dan siswi yang ada dikelas tertawa karena perbuatan bodoh Dio.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Zico yang duduk disebelah kiri Dio, "Apa maksudmu?" kini yang bertanya adalah Hoya yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Bukan apa-apa!" bantah Dio sambil mengetik sebuah pesan di ponsel pintarnya yang berwarna hitam. "Hei! Beritahu!" kata Hoya saking penasarannya. "Aigoo! Bawel!" Dio berbalik kearah Hoya dan menjitaknya kasar.

Setelah menekan tombol send di ponselnya, Dio menatap Suho yang sedang serius memperhatikan penjelasan Sooman Seonsaengnim.

Drrrt

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Suho mengambilnya dikolong meja, dan membukanya. Sebuah pesan dari Dio yang berbunyi : Tak bisa dipercaya! Bikin kesal! Apa-apaan dia!

Suho membalasnya dengan cepat, Dio yang melihatnya segera mengecek ponselnya, dan membaca pesan dari Suho yang berkata : Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi…

Dio menggebrak mejanya kasar sambil berdiri dan berteriak, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?!"

Hening.

Seluruh kelas memperhatikannya termasuk Sooman Seonsaengnim yang kini menahan tangisnya. Guru itu menghampiri Dio yang lagi-lagi membuat onar di jam pelajarnnya. Guru itu menggenggam dasinya erat menahan tangisnya yang hendak keluar.

"Dio-ssi~" katanya sambil menitikan air mata. "Maafkan aku, Ssaem." Ucap Dio tak enak hati kepada guru cengeng satu ini.

**_L-DK_**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Suho dan Dio sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang hendak keluar. Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak karena perbuatan Dio saat jam pelajaran Sooman Seonsaengnim, sedangkan Dio hanya cemberut menanggapi tawaan Suho.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Dio-ya!" Suho melambaikan tangannya dan berbelok kekanan, sementara Dio berbelok kekiri.

Suho berjalan di bahu jalan dengan raut muka gelisah. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan. Baru lima puluh langkah dari gerbang sekolah, bunyi klakson mobil mengganggu telinganya, Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum kearahnya dari dalam mobil.

"Suho-ya," Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya di jendela dan memanggil Suho dengan nada imutnya, Suho membungkuk memberi salam, "Oh, annyeonghaseyo." Suho berjalan mendekati mobil Luhan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu keluar dari mobilnya dan bertanya, "Kris belum pulang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Suho dengan senyum canggung, "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Luhan tersenyum memandang Suho. "Soalnya kalian tinggal bersama, kan?" murid yang berlalu-lalang menatap Luhan dan Suho dengan pandangan aneh, Suho panik. Luhan terkekeh melihat reaksi Suho dan berkata, "Aku dengar dari Xiumin. Sulit dipercaya." Suho merubah raut paniknya menjadi raut sendu.

Suho memberanikan melangkah maju mendekati Luhan yang berjarak satu meter dengannya. "Em, Lu-ge. Bolehkah aku tahu apa hubungan Kris dengan Xiumin hyung?" Tanya Suho ragu. Luhan tersenyum ditempatnya berdiri dan mendekati Suho yang kini sangat dekat dengan dirinya, "Kau menyukai Kris, ya?" goda Luhan. Mata Suho melebar mendengar penuturan Luhan, dia berusaha membantahnya dengan tergagap, kemudian berteriak secara tiba-tiba, "Tidak, kok!" Luhan terlonjak kaget kemudian tertawa. "Hahaha, kau mudah ditebak." Ujar Luhan tersenyum lebar, Suho menundukkan kepalanya takut.

**_L-DK_**

Saat ini Suho sedang berada didalam mobil milik Luhan bersama dengan pemilik mobilnya. Mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Ayah kami bukanlah orang yang penuh kasih sayang, itulah kenapa aku dan ibuku tidak suka tinggal bersamanya. Dengan kata lain, keluarga kami kurang merasakan kasih sayang. Sejak kecil Xiumin sudah mengeetahuinya. Dia selalu menghibur Kris. Meski kondisi keluarga kami buruk, tapi Xiumin mengajak Kris untuk masuk kesekolah dan bermain dengannya." Suho menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan, kemudian dia berkata, "Oh, begitu."

"Yah, itulah yang dilakukannya saat masih kecil." Luhan menatap balik Suho yang memang sedari tadi sedang menatapnya. "Kau ingin tahu lebih lanjut?" Tanya Luhan memandang Suho intens. "Ya," jawab Suho mengangguk.

"Dengan satu syarat," ujar Luhan, kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Suho, sedangkan Suho memundurkan badannya hingga terpentok kaca mobil. "Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu?" Suho menatap Luhan dengan takut, ia tahu apa kelanjutan dari kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan merengkuh leher Suho dan mencium bibir pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba. Suho tercengang saat merasakan bibir Luhan yang menempel di bibirnya. Suho mendorong Luhan agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Suho menatap Luhan takut sekaligs ingin menangis.

Luhan memandang santai Suho, dan berkata, "Ah, apakah ini pertama kalinya bagimu?" Luhan tertawa dan berkata lagi, "Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum jail dan melontarkan sebuah gagasan, "bagaimana kalu kau jalan denganku?"

Suho menampar keras pipi Luhan, ia sangat ketakutan kali ini, "Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya sambil menangis. Ia pergi meninggalkan mobil Luhan, dan berlari menjauhi mobil itu. Luhan tersenyum jail saat melihat Suho yang berlari menjauhi dirinya.

**_L-DK_**

Bunyi jepretan kamera memenuhi studio foto ini.

"Bagus, kau cantik, oke ini yang terakhir." Ucap sang fotografer, sang model yang mengenakan wig pendek dan memegang bass tersenyum manis kearah kamera. "Cantik! Oke, ini yang terakhir."

Jepret

Sang mdel membungkuk hormat kearah Luhan. Ya, Luhan adalah seorang fotografer di studio ini. "Kau mengambil foto yang indah." Puji sang model saat melihat-lihat hasil jepretan sang fotografer, senyum Luhan mengembang, "Tentu saja, karena aku hanya mengambil foto yang bagus." Keduanya tertawa.

"Semuanya istirahat dulu," kata Luhan, dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh staff. Saat sudah tidak ada staff yang mengerubungi Luhan, ia melihat Kris yang sedang berdiri menyender ketembok menunggu dirinya. "Oh, Kris!" Luhan menghampiri Kris yang memasang wajah datar, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Kris menatap tajam kearah Luhan, "Kenapa kau datang ke sekolahku?"

"Aku hanya merasa kesepian." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. "Ini, mungkin ini bisa membantumu." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah amplop tebal yang berisi uang. Kris masih menatapnya datar, dan menolak uang pemberian Luhan, "Aku tidak butuh."

"Kerja itu sulit, kan? Terima saja." Kata Luhan sambil menaruh amplop itu ditangan Kris, kemudian ia berlalu untuk memeriksa kembali isi tasnya. Kris beranjak dari posisinya menghampiri Luhan dan berkata, "Kukembalikan," sambil menaruh amplop itu keatas meja. Luhan mendongak kearah Kris, kemudian berbisik ditelinganya, "Dengan Suho berada disisimu, kau akan butuh banyak uang." Kris menatap kakanya malas. "Terserah,"

Kris berjalan keluar studio, baru beberapa langkah berjalan langkahnya harus terhenti gara-gara ucapan Luhan barusan. "Apa maksudmu?!" geram Kris marah. "Pemuda itu, entah bagaimana mirip Xiumin, kan?" Luhan mendekati sang adik.

Kris tersenyum remeh kearah Luhan, "Apanya?" Luhan Nampak berpikir kemudian berkata, "Kurasa dia mudah untuk didapatkan." Kris menatap malas Luhan, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Ah, soalnya dia begitu kuat." Luhan menatap serius adiknya, "Ha?" Kris yang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang kakak hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku mencium Suho." Aku Luhan, Kris menatap tidak percaya kearahnya.

"Tak kusangka itu pertama kalinya-"

Bugh

Belum selesai Luhan menuntaskan kalimatnya, Ia sudah mendapatkan hantaman dipipi kirinya oleh Kris. Luhan terlempar ke arah meja yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia bangkit dan tertawa kearah sang adik. "Kau…" lagi-lagi Luhan mendapat pukulan oleh Kris sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hentikan!" teriak sang model yang menyaksikan perkelahian dua saudara tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta emosi yang mendera batinnya.

"Haha, bukan apa-apa. Mari besiap-siap." Ucap Luhan tersenyum ramah ke arah para staff.

**_L-DK_**

Suho duduk di bukit rerumputan dekat sungai Han. Untung saat itu disekelilingnya sedang sepi pengunjung, jadi ia bisa menangis sepuasnya meratapi bibirnya yang sudah tidak suci lagi.

"Huweeee," Suara tangis Suho makin membesar seiring matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggalam, "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" teriak seseorang kearahnya. Dia mengenali suara ini. Ini suara Kris.

Suho mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula menatap sendu sungai Han menjadi menatap Kris yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya disebelah kiri dari tempatnya duduk. Suho berdiri membersihkan celananya dan menggerakan badannya membelakangi Kris. Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, Kris berjaln mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku melihat langit!" dusta Suho, "Jangan menangis." Kata Kris dari arah belakang, "Aku tidak menangis!" Bohongnya lagi, "Kau menangis." Ucap kris tak mau kalah. "Aku bilang aku tidak menangis!" Suho membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kris, ia tak sadar kalau saat ini mukanya sangat amat jelek.

Suho menunduk dan melanjutkan tangisnya.

Jepret

Suho mendongak melihat Kris yang sedang memfoto dirinya yang sedang menangis menggunakan kamera ponselnya. "Wajahmu jelek banget!" ucap Kris memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya kearah Suho. "Jangan mengambil fotoku." Ucap Suho disela-sela tangisnya, berusa merebut ponsel Kris dari tangan pemiliknya.

Rupanya Suho kalah cepat dengan tangan Kris, saat Suho hendak mengambil ponsel Kris, pemuda jangkung itu dengan gesit menjauhkan ponselnya dari Suho dan menangkap tangan kanan Suho yang berusaha meraih ponselnya.

Kris menarik tangan Suho, sehingga membuat Suho dan Kris menjadi bertatap-tatapan. "Jangan mudah dicium oleh orang lain. Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati, kan? Apa kau bodoh?" Omel Kris, Suho masih menangis walaupun dirinya sedang bertatap-tatapan dengan Kris.

"Mian," desis Suho. Suho masih terisak kecil, Kris menatap Suho menunggu isakannya reda. Saat dirasa Suho sudah tidak terisak, Kris mencium air mata yang mengalir dipipi Suho, pemuda mungil itu memejaman matanya. Saat ciuman Kris terlepas, Suho mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Itu kode untuk mengulang," Suho menatap tak menyangka kearah kris, "Apa yang kau…" Kris memotong cepat ucapan Suho dengan nada datar miliknya, "Sudahlah, jangan bawel."

"Tapi," sanggah Suho, "Ciuman tadi tak berarti apa-apa." Balas Kris cepat, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Suho kearah lain. Suho menatap Kris kemuadian tersenyum walaupun air matanya masih mengalir. Kris berjalan ke arah belakang badan Suho, dia membalikkan tubuh Suho untuk kembali menatap Sungai Han.

Suho menengok kearah belakang sambil tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya, dia melihat Kris juga tersenyum kearahnya, "Selamat jalan," Kata Kris, Suho membelalakan matanya saat dirasa Kris mendorong tubuhnya agar terjun kearah sungai.

"Wuah, tunggu!" teriak Suho tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

Terlambat jika ada seseorang yang ingin menyelamatkannya, karena saat ini Suho sedang berguling menuju arah sungai. Suho berteriak ketakutan, sementara kris sedang tertawa nista melihat Suho yang berguling-guling. Kris berlari menyusul Suho sambil tertawa.

Splash.

Suho terjatuh di sungai dangkal. "Wuah!" teriak Suho saat bangkit dari tepi Sungai. Kris tertawa dan menyodorkan tangannya kearah Suho untuk membantu Suho berdiri. Suho menatap kesal kearah Kris yang masih menertawai dirinya.

Mereka kembali duduk di rerumputan yang tak jauh dari tepi sungai. "Tadi itu menakutkan, ya?" ujar Kris berbaring diatas rerumputan sambil memandang Suho yang basah kuyup akibat tercebur ke sungai. "Kupikir aku sudah mati." Suho menatap ke arah sungai kemudian menangis lagi, Kris yang melihatnya tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"YA! Jangan tertawa!" Suho meninju pelan perut Kris. "Kupikir kau akan tertawa jika kulakukan ini." Ujar Kris, Suho menatap Kris tak mengerti, kemudia ia mengulaskan senyum saat melihat Kris tertawa lepas seperti ini, Suho pun ikut berbaring disebelah Kris. Ia tak bisa tidak memandang Kris yang tertawa lepas, rasanya hatinya berdegup lebih cepat saat melihat kris yang sedang tertawa lepas.

Keduanya tertawa bersama sambil melihat langit yang kini berwarna jingga, menandakan matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

**_L-DK_**

Saat ini Suho sedang berada disebuah salon, Ia memutuskan untuk mengubah gaya rambutnya.

"Aku ingin dipotong segini, dan seperti ini." Ucap Suho kepada petugas salon, "Baiklah." Jawab petugas salon ramah.

**_L-DK_**

Kini Suho sedang memasak makan malam dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru, ia mematikan kompor dan berjalan senang kedepan pintu menyambut seseorang yang pulang.

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Ucap Suho tersenyum manis dengan tatanan rambut mangkok berwarna hitam. Gaya rambut seperti itu membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Aku pulang." Jawab Kris menghindari Suho.

.

.

Suho memasak omurice untuk makan malamnya kali ini. Mereka berdua makan dalam keadaan hati Suho yang sedang tidak bagus karena tak diacuhkan oleh kris. Suho hanya memotong-motong omuricenya, Kris yang menyadari atmosfer yang canggung ini kemudian berkata, "Bagus."

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, nafsu makannya kembali menjadi tinggi seperti sebelumnya.

**_L-DK_**

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Suho sedang memasak telur gulung manis untuk dijadikan bekal Kris yang akan berangkat kerja paruh waktu. "Sepeti yang kuharapkan," Kata Kris sambil memakan satu telur gulung yang baru saja diangkat dari penggorengan.

"Hei!" teriak Suho tak terima, Kris menengok kearah Suho dan tersenyum jahil, "Masakanmu."

Suho memasak dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

_**L-DK_**

"Maaf sudah menunggu," ucap Kris yang memakai baju hitam bergaris merah sedang menaruh rangkaian makanan di meja pelanggan. Ya, kerja paruh waktu Kris adalah sebagai pelayan di sebuah restaurant.

Kris selalu bekerja dengan keras, ia tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kerja paruh waktunya. Ia selalu melayani pelanggan dengan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat jika dia sedang disekolah.

.

.

Kris mengantarkan piring kotor ke dapur restaurant, kemudian dia akan mencuci piring-piring tersebut sampai bersih mengilap.

** _L-DK_**

Suho membelikan gantungan kunci _couple _untuk dirinya dan juga Kris, saat sedang berjalan-jalan, ia melewati toko jam tangan incarannya. Ternyata jam tangan itu masih ada di etalase, belum ada yang membelinya. "Waah, kerennya." Kagum Suho memandangi jam tangan tersebut.

_**L-DK_**

Saat ini sedang istirahat jam kerja, Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk memakan bekal yang dibuat oleh Suho khusus untuk dirinya. Kris membuka dua buah kotak bekalnya. Kotak pertama berwarna merah, dalamnya berisikan berbagai jenis goreng-gorengan seperti tempura, edo, dan lainnya. Sedangkan tempat bekal yang berwarna biru terdapat berbagai macam buah-buahan serta _sandwich_ isi buah.

"Wah, bekalmu cantik sekali, kau sudah punya istri?" Tanya salah satu koki, Kris yang sedang mengunyah _sandwich_nya kini menatap kaget ke arah sang koki, "Eh?"

"Enaknya mempunyai istri saat muda," ledek koki tersebut, Kris tak memperdulikannya dan lanjut makan. "Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" Tanya pelayan yang lain, Kris melindungi bekalnya dan berkata, "Tidak boleh!"

_**L-DK_**

Suho yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya kini sedang menyikat giginya didepan wastafel, Kris yang juga sudah siap dengan seragamnya mendorong Suho untuk menyingkir dari wastafel karena ia juga ingin menyikat giginya. "Pakai pasta gigiku lagi?" protes Suho, Kris tetap memakainya seolah-olah tak mendengar suara protes Suho.

Mereka berdua menyikat giginya bersama.

_Semoga ini terus berlanjut. _Batin Suho bahagia.

.

.

Suho mengunci pintu apartementnya dan menyerahkan kunci tersebut ke Kris. "Ini," Katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Kris. Kris memandang gantungan kuncinya dengan tatapan datar, "Apa ini?"

"Bagus, kan?" cengir Suho seperti orang bodoh. Kris berjalan sambil menatap gantungan kunci tersebut.

.

.

"Kau mempunyai pacar, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Suho sampai disekolahnya dengan potongan rambut yang baru. "Tidak," Suho terkekeh kecil.

"Wah, Kris akan lewat! Kris akan lewat!" ucap Yoona heboh sendiri. Kelompok Suho berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kris. Saat Suho dan Kris bertatapan, mereka seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal, tetapi saat Kris sudah melewati Suho, pemuda mungil itu akan tersenyum.

.

.

"X= 6y= 6000 – 2 liter, itu kenapa kau perlu mengurangi 2 liter. Paham?" Ajar Kris. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Kris dan Suho belajar bersama. Kris mengajarkan Suho berbagai macam rumus fisika, ia memang siswa pandai disekolahnya. Tak lupa kacamata kotak yang membingkai mata Kris saat sedang belajar. Itu membuat Suho jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona milik Kris.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Suho menggarukkan tengkuknya, "Kau bodoh, ya?" hardik Kris, "Akan kuulangi, perhatikan!" perintah Kris. "Kau terlalu cepat, tak bisakah pelan sedikit?" pinta Suho, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Kris.

Suho memandang resah ke arah Kris yang sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang di balkon. Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memfokuskan diri kebuku fisika yang mesti dipelajarinya.

_**L-DK_**

Pagi ini ibu kost menitipkan Sehun kepada Kris dan Suho.

"Aku akan kembali besok," Kata ibu kost. "Bolehkah aku mandi bersama Kris hyung dan Suho hyung?" Pinta Sehun kearah ibunya. "Tidak mungkin!" teriak Suho, Sehun cemberut dibuatnya.

"Hei, Sehun. Mari mandi bersamaku!" ajakan Kris membuat senyum Sehun kembali mengembang. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya imut dan sedikit menggeram, "Em!" Suho dan ibu kost tertawa melihat interaksi Kris dan Sehun. "Baiklah, _high-five_?" ucap Kris menyerahkan salah satu tangannya untuk ber_high-five_ bersama Sehun. Setelah mendapatkan _high-five_, Kris menggendong Sehun seperti menggendong karung beras menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

_**L-DK_**

malam ini Suho tertidur diatas meja belajarnya, Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi meliat Suho yang tertidur bukannya membangunkan tapi malah membiarkan. Pandangannya tertuju kearah dua buah tiket untuk datang ke festival kembang api.

Kris mengambil satu lembar tiket tersebut kemudian tersenyum, dan mengembalikannya lagi ketempat semula.

_**L-DK_**

Setelah memantau ulang tokonya bersama para pegawai, Minho berkata, "Ayo bekerja keras!" pegawainya tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Ne!"

Tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap siluet Suho yang sedang berlari, ia segera membuka pintu dan memanggil nama Suho dengan riang, "Suho-ya," Suho yang sedang berlari terpaksa berhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Suho menenteng sebuah kantong plastik kecil ditangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris datang dari arah belakang dan meletakkan dua tentengan besar belanjaan, ia menaruhnya didekat kaki Suho, dan mengambil belanjaan yang ada ditangan Suho. "Oh, annyeong." Sapa Kris datar kearah Minho. Minho menatap sendu kearah Suho.

Sebelum Suho berlalu meninggalkan Minho, ia menyempatkan untuk membungkukkan badannya baru kemudian pergi menyusul Kris yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Itu salahmu kalau sampai Minho hyung tahu rahasia kita!" hardik Suho kearah Kris. "Apa itu masalah?" Tanya Kris sambil menaiki tangga menuju tempat kost-an. "Tentu saja masalah!" balas Suho kini mengejar langkah Kris yang sudah berada di anak tangga keenam.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau rahasia kita terbongkar." Kata Kris masih terus berjalan. "Tinggal bersamamu tidaklah buruk." Suho memberhentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum sebentar memandangi punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh.

Saat sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, Suho berlari menaiki anak tangga dan mengajak Kris untuk bermain gunting-batu-kertas untuk menaiki anak tangga.

_**L-DK_**

Saat diperjalanan pulang sekolah, Kris mendapati Suho yang sibuk memandangi poster festival kembang api.

"Bisa pergi, kan?" monolog Suho menatap poster tersebut. Kris melihatnya hingga Suho berlalu meninggalkan poster itu.

_**L-DK_**

Lagi dan lagi Kris mendapat kan panggilan dimalam hari saat dirinya dan Suho sedang belajar bersama.

"Aku paham," balas Kris kepada si penelpon, "Tak apa, aku kesana sekarang. Tetap dirumah!" Kris berlari dari balkon ke pintu, tak lupa ia menyambar tasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang teburu-buru oleh sesuatu, dan Suho tahu apa penyebabnya.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya, "Ada apa dengan…Xiumin hyung?" Tanyanya khawatir, Kris yang bingung ingin menjawab apa hanya berkata, "Aku pergi dulu." Dan mengambil salah satu kunci rumah yang tergantung didekat pintu.

Suho memandang kepergian Kris harap-harap cemas, kemudian ia terduduk lagi ditempatnya, masih memandangi kearah pintu. Berharap Kris segera pulang.

**_L-DK_**

Kris berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Xiumin. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu bersama Xiumin terlintas dibenaknya.

Saat itu kencan pertama mereka di musim dingin, dan di musim dingin itulah semuanya bermula.

Kris gelisah dengan pikirannya sendiri, takut kejadian yang sama menimpa orang terkasihnya. Kris terduduk disalah satu bangku taman, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dahulu.

_"Krisseu, kau bilang akan melindungiku, kan?" _

Kejadian masa lalu itu menggerayangi pikirannya, saat Xiumin tak sadarkan diri mengenakan pakaian musim dinginnya.

Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengamati gantungan kunci miliknya.

**_L-DK_**

Kris berjalan kearah pintu kost-an milik Suho, ia memandangi pintu itu cukup lama, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu menggunakan kunci yang dia punya.

Baru saja kuncinya menyatu dengan lubang pintu, Suho berteriak dari arah dalam, "Tunggu sebentar!" Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Suho dengan raut khawatirnya, "Apa Xiumin hyung baik-baik saja?" Kris hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala dan menerjang masuk kedalam.

"Syukurlah," kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kris yang sedang mengambil minuman dikulkas. Suho terdiam dan mendekati Kris yang saat ini membuka jaketnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu?" Suho sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

Kris terdiam masih membelakangi Suho, kemudian ia berbalik dengan mata tajam yang menatap Suho, lalu berkata, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau menyebalkan."

Kris berjalan kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Suho yang berdiri mematung mendengar perkataannya,

_Kenapa kau bilang begitu? _Batin Suho sedih.

**_L-DK_**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Suho dan Dio melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga yang menuju atap sekolah.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu." Dio memberi saran kepada sahabatnya. "Aku harus bagaimana jika dia pergi?" Suho menunduk lesu. Di pertengahan anak tangga mereka berhenti berjalan, melihat dari ketinggian ini pun sudah cukup untuk Suho dan Dio.

"Tenang saja, karena kalian terlihat serasi kalau bersama." Ucap Dio menghadap kearah Suho, Suho menganggukan kepalanya sebentar dan tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Dio, "Eh? Siapa bilang begitu?" kini giliran Dio yang tersadar akan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya," Dio menampakkan muka seriusnya, "Aku sudah punya pacar." Akunya sambil menyengir gembira, Suho yang mendengarnya tak kalah gembira. "Itu!" tunjuk Dio kearah pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang menaiki anak tangga, "Eh?!" Suho terlonjak kaget.

Kai.

Jadi, temannya berpacaran dengan pemuda mesum ini?!

"Hehe, inilah pacarku!" Dio menggandeng lengan Kai tanpa malu-malu. "Itu aku!" ucap kai sambil menampakkan seringai tampannya. Pasangan sejoli itu tertawa melihat reaksi Suho yang berlebihan.

"Sejak kapan?!" tuntut Suho. "Demi kau, aku mengumpulkan informasi tentang Kris darinya."

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku langsung terpesona." Ucap Kai sok romantis, "Sungguh?" Tanya Dio kepada Kai dengan tatapan mata besarnya, Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Syukurlah kalau kalian saling mencintai. Selamat!" pekik Suho girang. "Gomawo," balas Dio tersenyum bahagia. "Apa perlu kita mengadakan _Double Date?"_ saran Dio, Suho yang malu-malu berkata, "Ah, Tidak!"

"Ohiya, bagaimana dengan hari ini?" Tanya Kai kearah Suho, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Hah?"

"Sekarang kan ulang tahunnya Kris!"

.

.

.

TBC

Wohooo! update juga hahahaha, sibuk Ukk nih ocang. Mian u,u

Ini udah ocang panjangin kok sebagai penebus rasa bersalah ocang/? maaf ya ocang gabisa nepatin janji buat update seminggu sekali. ternyata itu berat banget buat pelajar imut kaya ocang *muntah*

eniwey, tengkyu ya yang udah review, follow sama favorite, maap kali ini ocang gabisa nyebutin satu-satu. ocang pusing abis ngerjain dua epep sekaligus-_-

jangan lupa review, follow, favorite ya~

ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tittle : Living, Dinning, Kitchen.

Author: Suhocang

Genre : Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Pairing : Krisho! Main. Kaisoo, MinSu, KrisXiu! Slight

Desclaimer : Adapted from Japanesse movie Living, Dinning Kitchen. Jadi Ocang cuman nulis ulang ceritanya aja. Review jangan Lupa gaeeees~

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan Suho penuh dengan resep buku masakan dan bermacam-macam sayuran yang dibelinya sepulang sekolah.

Dia kini sibuk membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Kris. Saat adonannya sudah masuk kedalam oven, ia berkata, "Semoga enak." Sambil tersenyum senang. Dia membalikkan badannya mengaduk sup rumput laut yang tengah dimasaknya diatas kompor.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah oven sambil tersenyum. Saat sup rumput lautnya sudah jadi, kini ia menggoreng ayam sebagai lauknya.

.

Pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu mulai menghias kue yang baru saja diia keluarkan dari oven. Kue itu ditutupi oleh krim vanila, dan diatasnya ditaruh beberapa buah strawberry segar.

**_L-DK_**

**Hap!**

Kris menangkap bola baseball lengkap dengan sarung tangan baseball miliknya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku main lempar-tangkap?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan bolanya untuk dilempar kedepan.

**Hap!**

"Hah? Laki-laki bermain lempar-tangkap biasa, kan?" Jawab Kai yang menerima lemparan Kris. "Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Ucap Kris datar masih memainkan lempar-tangkap.

"Hei, Kris." Panggil Kai kini menghentikan permainan. "Eoh?" Jawab Kris singkat. "Gwaenchanna?" Kai memasang raut khawatir, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang masih memasang wajah datar. "Maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda jangkung itu heran. "Xiu-hyung!" Ucap Kai berbarengan dengan dirinya melempar bola kearah Kris.

**Hap!**

Kris yang menangkap bola langsung terdiam, mendengarkan ucapan Kai. "Tentang dua tahun lalu, kau masih menanggungnya sendiri-" belum selesai Kai berbicara, sudah dipotong oleh kelakuan Kris yang melempar bola baseball terlalu tinggi.

"Hei, itu ketinggian!" teriak Kai sambil berlari mengambil bola baseball yang terjatuh. Kemudian, Kai berlari lagi ketempatnya semula berdiri.

"Hoi, Kai!" kini giliran Kris yang berteriak, "Mwo?" jawab pemuda berkulit seksi tersebut. "Mengapa kau mau berpacaran dengan namja bermata bulat itu?"

Kai terdiam sesaat, kemudian menyeringai sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola, "Sudah jelas, karena aku mencintainya."

Kris menangkap lemparan bola Kai, "Kau takkan ingat, saat pertama kali aku bertemu Dio...tiba-tiba saja aku jatuh cinta, menurutmu apa yang aku pikirkan?" ucapan Kai membuat Kris terdiam, kemudian melempar bola itu ke arah sahabatnya, dan berkata, "Mesum, kan?"

"Apa-apaan, sih." Ucap kai sebal.

Mereka masih bermain lempar-tangkap, tanpa Kris sadari ponselnya yang berada di atas motor Kai bergetar, menampilkan tanda _'Xiumin is Calling'_

**_L-DK_**

Kris berjalan pulang melewati toko milik Minho seperti biasa. Saat melihat Minho sedang berdiri didepan toko, Kris sedikit membungkukkan badannya tak acuh.

"Hei," tegur Minho, Kris yang semula berjalan langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Minho yang memandangnya. "Sudah kubilang untuk memperlakukan Suho dengan baik, kan? Tidak adil jika kau terus bermain-main. Meski Suho merasa-" ucapan Minho terhenti kala Kris berkata dengan lantang, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa Suho!"

Minho tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri dan mulai melangkah maju mendekati Kris, "Lalu, bolehkan aku memiliki Suho?"

Denggan raut muka datar, Kris menjawab, "Silahkan." kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minho.

**_L-DK_**

Di meja sudah tertata rapi berbagai macam makanan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kris. "Tepat waktu!" teriak Suho senang saat menaruh piring terakhir.

Suho membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Dia terlambat," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suho melihat ke arah balkon dan membuka pintunya, ternyata diluar sedang hujan deras. "Dia tidak bekerja, kan?" monolog pemuda mungil itu dan menutup kembali pintu balkon

Suho memandangi makanan yang sudah tertata itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. _Kris is Calling._

"Yeoboseyo," Ucap Suho riang, mengira Kris yang menelponnya. "Aku Xiumin." Balas Xiumin dari seberang telepon, Suho mematung ditempat. "Krisseu mungkin tak akan pulang malam ini, karena kita akan berhubungan badan."

Ucapan Xiumin barusan mampu membuat Suho terdiam seribu bahasa. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin. Rasanya Suho ingin menangis dan pingsan disaat yang bersamaan.

Xiumin terkekeh di seberang telepon, dia berkata, "Kau tidak paham, ya? Hal begituan."

Suho maasih terdiam ditempat, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Suho mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari telepon. "Ah, Krisseu sudah kembali. Dah." Kata Xiumin menutup teleponnya.

**Tut tut tut tut tut**

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Suho menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Dia tidak tahu kalau mencintai Kris rasanya akan sesakit ini.

**_L-DK_**

Kris memasuki apartement Xiumin masih dengan seragam lengkap sambil membawa makanan yang dia beli dijalan, sedangkan Xiumin memakai piyama yang terlihat menggoda.

"Krisseu," Kata Xiumin dengan nada manja, "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris melepas sepatu menggantinya dengan sandal. "Aku ingin melihatmu." Ucap Xiumin tersenyum imut.

"Tidurlah. Jika tidak, kau bakalan sakit." Kata Kris perhatian. "Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu," Ujar Xiumin menyesal. "Tidak apa."

"Krisseu," panggil Xiumin ke arah Kris yang sedang membuka makanan yang baru saja dibelinya. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari bibir seksi Kris.

Dengan berani, Xiumin menggenggam tangan pemuda tak tahu sopan santun itu dan berkata, "Mari tinggal bersamaku." Kris menatap mata Xiumin lama.

**-L_DK-**

Hujan yang deras tadi, kini mulai mereda. Air-air yang menyangkut di dedaunan mulai turun menuju permukaan tanah.

Pria mungil itu, Suho, masih menunggu Kris dengan sabar didepan meja yang telah tersedia banyak makanan termasuk kue ulang tahun. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, menunggu kepulangan Kris dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu. Suho menaikkan pandangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

**Ceklek**

Tubuhnya yang semula duduk, kini berdiri, menyambut kedatangan teman seruangannya. "Selamat datang!" sambutnya dengan senyuman lebar terpampang diwajah manisnya. "Kau belum tidur?" Jawab Kris dengan suara khasnya yang datar, dan berjalan masuk melewati Suho yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Suho mencoba mempertahankan senyumannya untuk Kris, walaupun lelaki itu tidak meliriknya sekalipun.

Saat masuk kedalam ruangan, Kris melihat sebuah meja bundar yang biasa ia dan Suho gunakan untuk makan dan belajar, kini terisi oleh makanan yang tak pernah Suho buatkan untuknya, dan ada satu kue _tart _sedang yang dipenuhi krim vanila. "Ini, semuanya kau yang buat?" tanyanya dengan mata terpaku pada kue yang Suho buat.

Suho menarik napas panjang sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Em," pemuda itu mengangguk kearah punggung lelaki yang ia sukai.

Raut wajah Kris tak terbaca. Antara sedih atau bahagia, atau malah kelaparan. "Boleh kumakan?" Kris kembali bertanya, tapi dengan volume yang sedikit rendah. Suho tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya antusias, walaupun Kris tak melihatnya.

Kris mendudukan dirinya didepan meja, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tasnya yang sedaritadi ia bawa. Suho juga ikut duduk, menemani Kris yang akan menyantap masakannya.

Kris meraih garpu yang tersedia di atas meja, sebelumnya ia berkata, "Selamat makan."

Ia menusukkan garpu itu ke ayam tepung buatan Suho, kemudian melahapnya bulat-bulat. Suho pun begitu, setelah mengucapkan selamat makan, ia mengambil garpu dan menusuknya ke ayam tepung buatannya sendiri.

Keheningan merasuki mereka, tidak ada satupun bahan obrolan maupun hinaan yang biasanya mereka lontarkan. Situasi yang aneh dan canggung buat mereka.

Kris menyelesaikan kunyahannya, kemudian tersenyum, "Enak," ucapnya ke arah Suho. Kemudian hening kembali karena Kris sedang sibuk memilih bagian ayam mana yang akan dia makan. Sedangkan Suho masih terdiam ditempat, memandang kosong ke arah ayam tepung yang dia tusuk dengan garpu.

Kris menatap Suho lagi, karena ia merasa asing saat Suho tidak menjawab pujiannya.

Ternyata Suho sedang menangis dalam diam, "Kenapa?" Kris bertanya dengan nada datar, tetapi tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nadanya. "A-ah, mian." Suho menghapus air matanya yang sempat terjatuh, kemudian menundukkan pandangannya mengindari tatapan Kris.

Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit jengah dengan perilaku Suho, ia meletakkan garpunya keatas meja, dan dengan suara sedikit membentak ia berkata, "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Suho menghela napas panjang, tak sengaja isakkannya lolos dari mulutnya, "Aku," katanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum." Kini ia memberanikan pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan Kris.

Mata Suho yang berkaca-kaca membuat Kris tak tega untuk terus membentak Suho, ia mengalihkan pandangnya dari Suho, menatap kearah lantai, "Merepotkan." Ujarnya dibarengi senyum miring.

Suho tersentak dengan ucapan Kris. Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata milik Kris. Suho memandang Kris dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Kris menatap Suho dengan tatapan muak.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menerjang Suho dengan seluruh kemampuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Suho saat terjungkal kebelakang. Dan kini posisi mereka adalah Kris diatas dan Suho dibawah.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau seperti ini!" teriaknya diiringi isakan-isakan yang memilukan. Suho terus menerus memberontak, dan Kris juga terus-menerus menahan pergelangan tangan Suho agar pemuda mungil itu berhenti memberontak.

"Kau ingin aku tersenyum, kan?" Kris menatap mata Suho untuk memastikan. Napas Suho tersengal-sengal menahan tangisan yang akan meledak kapanpun. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho, mencoba untuk mencium bibir menggoda pemuda mungil itu, namun Kris tak mampu untuk melakukannya saat melihat ekspresi Suho yang ketakutan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Suho yang masih terbaring diatas lantai.

Bunyi selerekan tas membuat tubuh Suho terbangun, ia menyaksikan Kris yang memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya kedalam tas. Suho tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis. Kris berjalan melaluinya, tak memandang seinchipun wujud Suho. Ia beranjak keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Suho seorang diri.

Suho menangisi kepergian Kris dalam diam, berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya, jika saja ia tak berkelakuan seperti tadi, mungkin saat ini Kris dan dirinya akan tertawa bersama-sama merayakan hari ulang tahun pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Suho menghapus air matanya yang kembali jatuh, kemudian ia membulatkan tekadnya. "Aku tidak mau seperti ini!"

Ia berlari menyusul Kris. Ternyata diluar hujan turun kembali. Suho membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur hujan, ia terus berlari dengan melewati genangan air, menuruni tangga, kemudian terjatuh kedalam genangan air, kembali berlari lagi menuruni tangga. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari berharap Kris belum pergi jauh.

Saat dia menoleh kekiri, terdapat sosok itu. Perawakan tinggi yang mengenakan seragam yang sedang terguyur hujan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Suho berlari ke arahnya, "Tunggu!" teriaknya disela-sela kegiatannya mengejar Kris.

Sosok itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, Suho pun begitu. "Aku tidak ingin seperti ini!" Suho masih berteriak, takut Kris tidak bisa mendengarnya ditengah derasnya hujan kalau ia memakai nada suara yang biasa.

Berhentinya Kris menjadi kesempatan bagi Suho, ia berlari kesosok jangkung tersebut dan memeluknya dari arah belakang. Suho menangis bersamaan dengan air hujan yang ikut mengalir turun melewati wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu!" ungkapnya tulus. "Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu!" Suho mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kris, seakan tak membiarkan Kris untuk pergi.

Tangan kuning langsat milik Kris menggenggam lembut kepalan tangan Suho yang memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian melepaskan tangan Suho yang melingkar dipinggangnya, ia membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Suho. Raut wajah Kris menunjukkan kekhawatiran, "Aku," Kris makin memperdalam tatapannya pada Suho, "Aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Suho terdiam.

"Bukan berarti aku membencimu. Untuk mencintai seseorang, aku memang tidak mengerti." Jelas Kris. Suho menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf." Kata kris tulus.

"Itu waktu yang singkat, tapi sangat menyenangkan." Kata-kata Kris membuat Suho menaikkan pandangannya lagi untuk menatap mata tajam Kris. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu." Kris kembali membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan menjauhi Suho.

Suara derasnya air hujan hari ini menjadi saksi bisu percakapan intim mereka.

Suho masih terpaku ditempat, mulutnya mencoba untuk berbicara namun tak mampu. Satu tarikkan napas ia ambil, "Tidak, jangan pergi!" teriaknya dengan suara serak.

"Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Kris sambil membalikkan setengah tubuhnya ke arah Suho. "ini semua karenaku kau tersakiti. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan melanjutkan untuk melangkah menjauhi Suho, tanpa pemuda mungil itu sadari, Kris sedang menahan tangis. Dalam situasi ini, bukan hanya Suho yang tersakiti, tapi Kris juga menjadi korban.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, kris mengingat sesuatu, ia membalikan dirinya untuk menghadap Suho lagi, "Janji waktu itu," ada jeda dalam ucapan Kris. "Festival kembang api," Suho menatap Kris samar-samar, karena terhalang oleh air hujan. "Aku tak bisa menepatinya. Mian."

Kris kini benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan Suho yang masih berdiri diguyur hujan menatap punggung miliknya. Isakan-isakan pilu Suho terdengar oleh dirinya, membuatnya ingin berlari memeluk Suho saat ini juga. Namun ia tak bisa.

Suho melangkah mundur, dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung. Tangisan yang sedari tadi ia pendam, kini pecah. Ia juga membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk kembali ke kos-kosannya. Ia berjalan diiringi dengan tangisan yang ia keluarkan dan suara derasnya air hujan.

**-L_DK-**

Anak kecil berbaju pink itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya sambil tangan mungilnya bekerja mengikat surat permohonannya diatas dahan. "Semoga terkabul." Ucap si anak kecil.

"Hei, Sehun." Ibu yang menggendong anaknya diatas pundak membuka suara, "Apa yang kamu tulis? Beritahu dong."

"Tidak mau," jawab sang anak kepada ibunya. "Hei, bertahu dong." Suara sang ibu sedikit merajuk. "Tidak boleh," omel sang anak.

**-L_DK-**

Suasana kelas ramai seperti biasa. Banyak juga pasangan kelas yang kini sibuk bermesraan.

"Wuah! Sungguh?! Itu hebat!" ucap Suho yang saat ini ikut bergosip dengan teman-temannya, ia terlihat begitu bahagia saat beergosip bersama teman-temannya. Padahal itu bukan gayanya sekali.

Dio dari kejauhan terus memandang Suho, sesekali ia mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat melihat Suho tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Apakah Dio cemburu? Sama sekali bukan! Ia hanya mengejek tawa palsu yang dilontarkann Suho.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kai datang kekelas sang kekasih dengan senyum mengembang, "Akhir-akhir ini Suho mecurigakan." Dio menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui, "Kris juga begitu."

**-L_DK-**

Minho yang mengenakan kemeja putih, celana kelabu, dipadu dengan _cardigan_ berwarna biru dongker sedang melintasi trotoar yang sering ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan sosok mungil, Suho. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menyapa Suho, namun ia urungkan niatan itu saat melihat raut sedih Suho yang sedang menatap sebuah poster.

"Selamat datang," seorang ibu-ibu yang mengenakan baju tradisional menyambut Suho yang sedang memandang sebuah poster yang tertempel di dinding toko bajunya. "A-ah, selamat siang." Suho menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Sudah hampir saatnya festival kembang api, ya?" Tanya pemilik toko itu, Suho mengangguk sendu menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Pemilik toko itu melirik ke arah Suho yang sedang murung. "Ini kertas permohonan, jika kau menuliskannya disini, permohonanmu mungkin akan terkabulkan." Pemilik toko itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas berukuran kecil yang diatasnya terdapat tali kepada Suho.

Pemuda mungil itu menerimanya, kemudian menatap kertas kosong itu penuh minat. "Itu yang kupercaya, tapi terserah kepadamu." Ucap pemilik toko itu penuh kelembutan, akhirnya Suho tersenyum ke arah si pemilik toko dan membuat ibu-ibu itu tertawa.

**-L_DK-**

"Eh? Berakhir begitu?" tanya Dio saat berjalan pulang bersama Suho. "Aku ingin melupakan semua perasaanku." Dari nada bicaranya, Suho terdengar bahagia. "Hei, Kai." Dio berlari menghampiri Kai yang berjalan didepannya, "Ini pasti gara-gara mantannya, kan?" Dio sedikit merajuk, "Dia kenapa, sih? Padahalkan sudah putus sama si Kris." Dio mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kai mempercepat langkahnya mendahului langkah sang kekasih, kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah jembatan. "Bagi Kris, Xiu-hyung sangatlah spesial." Ucap Kai mendramatisir. "Eh?" Dio mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Dialah orang pertama yang membantu Kris, saat dirinya membutuhkan kasih sayang seseorang."

Dio berjalan mendekati kekasih tampannya, "Tapi itu berbeda dengan cinta."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetuji perkaataan Dio. "Saat mereka pacaran, kupikir itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, ternyata itu terjadi. Selama bertahun-tahun, Kris merasakan jika Xiu-hyung mengekangnya, dan akhirnya mereka berdua putus." Suho terus memperhatikan Kai yang sedang menceritakan kisah asmara Kris.

"Kejadiannya dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat malam natal. Xiu-hyung tak henti-henti menelponnya."

.

.

_-Flashback-_

**_Kring, Kring, Kring._**

_Kris yang saat itu sedang berada di kafe bersama dengan Kai, merasa terganggu oleh panggilan yang secara terus-menerus dilakukan oleh Xiumin. Karena merasa jengah, akhirnya ia mendengarkan sebuah pesan suara yang Xiumin tinggalkan untuk dirinya._

_"Akan kutunggu kau di pohon natal."_

_"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang."_

_"Krisseu, kenapa kau belum datang juga? Kau bilang ingin melindungiku, kan?"_

_"Aku, tidak kuat lagi."_

_Pesan suara terakhir membuat tubuh Kris menegang, karena nada suaranya Xiumin yang bergetar dan suara seperti benda jatuh membuatnya khawatir bukan main._

_Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih duduk nyaman dibangku kafe. _

_._

_Malam itu salju turun dengan lebatnya, Kris dan Kai berlarian. "Hei, Kris! Kau mau kemana?" Kai berlari mencoba menangkap Kris yang telah lari lebih dulu darinya._

_Suara ambulans memenuhi udara yang ekstrem pada saat itu, kedua pemuda itu menghampiri kerumunan yang berdiri tepat didepan pohon natal._

_"Permisi, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kai dengan napas terengah-engah. "Ada seorang perempuan yang pingsan."_

_Mendengar hal tersebut, Kris langsung membelah kerumunan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sangat ia kenal pemiliknya dan juga sebuah kado dengan secarik kertas tertempel diatasnya._

_Ia mengambil kado dengan bungkus berwarna oranye tersebut._

_'Untuk Krisseu'_

.

.

.

TBC

Holla-Holla readersku sayang~ udah lama ga update ff krisho nih wehehehehe. gimana chap ini? ngebosenin pasti ya? lumutan ga nunggunya? wkwk. Btw, sekarangkan 6 November nih, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANFAN KESAYANGANNYA JUNMIAN! SEMOGA DIKAU MERAYAKANNYA BARENG MEMBER EKSOH YA, eh tapi gamungkin;((((( chap ini sengaja pendek, soalnya...in syaa allah satu chap lagi bakalan end. YIHAAA!

tengs tuyu rider rider ku tersarang;** wqwq


	7. Chapter 7 END

Chapter 7

Tittle : Living, Dinning, Kitchen.

Author: Suhocang

Genre : Romance, Comedy, boy x boy

Pairing : Krisho! Main. Kaisoo, MinSu, KrisXiu! Slight

Desclaimer : Adapted from Japanesse movie Living, Dinning Kitchen. Jadi Ocang cuman nulis ulang ceritanya aja. Review jangan Lupa gaeeees~

.

.

.

.

.

_Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari-cari keberadaan Xiumin._

_"Permisi," Kris berjalan menuju Xiumin dengan berdesak-desakan, "Permisi," teriaknya pada orang-orang yang menonton kejadian. Kris panik, hatinya tak tenang jika belum melihat keberadaan Xiumin._

_Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal._

_"Denyut jantungnya 60/100," ucap salah satu petugas medis, dan Kris yang mendengarnya makin diliputi rasa bersalah. "Dia terlalu lemah." Ucap petugas satunya kepada rekannya._

_Kris langsung menghampiri Xiumin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di brangkar. "Xiumin!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Xiumin yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya petugas yang tadi memeriksa denyut jantung Xiumin, Kris mengangguk._

_"Hei! Xiumin!" guncangan Kris pada tubuh Xiumin makin menggila, dirinya diliputi rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. "Xiumin! Sadarlah!" diguncangnya lagi tubuh tak berdaya itu, "Xiumin!" Matanya memerah menahan tangis, "Xiumin!" teriaknya lagi masih mengguncang tubuh itu._

_"Hei, siswa! Hentikan!" perbuatan Kris dihalangi oleh petugas ambulans. Kris terus meronta, ia ingin terus mengguncang tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu sampai sang empunya terbangun. _

_._

_._

_._

"Kejadian itu merupakan mimpi buruk baginya, Kris terus bergumam _ini salahku, ini semua salahku_, Kris terus berada di samping Xiu-hyung sampai ia siuman. Sebuah keajaiban dia selamat, tapi...saat itu... Kris mengatakan pada Xiu-hyung _Sebelum kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. _Dia..."

Suho yang mendengar ucapan Kai berubah sendu, ia tak pernah tahu kalau hubungan Kris dan Xiumin akan serumit ini.

"...selalu menepati janjinya. Aku mengerti perasaannya, tapi...yah begitulah!" Kai mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Pria bernama Xiumin itu licik sekali! Menggunakan trik murahan seperti itu." Ucap Dio yang tambah kesal pada Xiumin setelah mendengar cerita Kai barusan.

"Sudah kuduga," Suho membuka suaranya, Dio melirik sahabatnya yang berada di sebelah kanannya. "Ternyata mereka berdua memang memiliki hubungan khusus yang tidak bisa terpisahkan." Lanjut Suho dengan nada sok tegar. "Meski tidak saling mencintai?" Tanya Dio dengan raut iba. "Hm, mereka tidak terpisahkan." Suho tersenyum miris.

"Cha, Suho-ya. Jadi, kau ingin menyerah?" tanya Dio lagi, Suho menghela napas kemudian berjalan mendekati pembatas jembatan. "Cinta itu bukan hanya hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja, kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, biasanya cinta itu selalu bersenang-senang, kok." Bantah Dio sambil mengambil satu langkah maju untuk mendekati Suho, pemuda mungil yang tadi menatap aliran sungai itu kini berbalik menatap sahabat yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Mungkin itu hanya cinta kalian berdua." Suho menatap Dio dan Kai bergantian, kemudian berbalik lagi menatap aliran sungai.

**-L_DK-**

Lantai sewarna kayu itu terlihat menarik dimata pemuda mungil yang sedang patah hati itu, kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lantai cokelat dengan pola abstrak, kepalanya terus menunduk, dan matanya terpaku pada lantai yang ia pijaki.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, ia mendapati sebuah bungkusan tergantung di gagang pintunya yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci _couple _yang pernah dibelinya dahulu.

Ia memasuki ruangannya, melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan memandang seisi ruangannya.

Dirinya merasa aneh, juga asing terhadap ruangannya sendiri. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas karpet hijau yang memang selalu berada disitu. Ia membuka bungkusan berwarna kelabu, dan menemukan sebuah kotak kado di dalamnya.

Ia membuka pitanya perlahan, kemudian membuka tutup kado tersebut. Sebuah jam tangan dengan ukiran bintang kesukaannya. Barang yang sedari dulu ia impi-impikan untuk menjadi miliknya.

Pemuda mungil itu terkejut, masih memandang tak percaya ke arah jam tangan favoritnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengingat hal yang seharusnya tak ia ingat.

Jam itu mengingatkannya tentang Kris, tentang janji mereka untuk datang ke festival bodoh yang bernamakan festival kembang api.

Suho terus memeluk jam tangan itu, menumpahkan segala bebannya dalam bentuk linangan air mata. Beberapa kali ia tersedak oleh air matanya. Kilasan-kilasan balik antara dirinya dengan Kris terputar jelas di otaknya.

Bagaimana cara Kris memandangnya saat mereka melihat jam tangan itu, bagaimana cara Kris membuatnya tersenyum, bagaimana cara Kris menenangkannya atas insiden ciuman pertamanya direbut Luhan dengan sebuah _reset. _Semua momen itu membuat hatinya pilu. Tak bisakah ia bersama Kris?

Ruangan ini terasa begitu sepi, begitu kosong. Barang-barang Kris masih tertinggal di ruangan ini, tapi semuanya terasa asing bagi Suho.

**-L_DK-**

Sepulang sekolah, Kris langsung berangkat menuju tempat kerja paruh waktunya. Rutinitasnya kembali seperti semula.

Restaurant tempatnya bekerja sudah tutup, kini ia sedang menyikat lantai sebagai pekerjaan akhir.

**Drrrt**

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar disaku celananya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat, dan memandang pada layar ponsel. Sebuah email masuk dari Kim Suho.

"Kris-ah!" panggil salah satu pegawai restaurant. Kris masih terpusat pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah email masuk dari Kim Suho, ia hanya memandangnya, belum berani untuk membukanya.

"Kris Wu!" teriakan pegawai itu makin nyaring, menyadarkan Kris dari layar ponselnya. Kris membalikan badannya, menghadap pegawai senior itu, "Kalau kau sudah selesai, tolong ambilkan set masak." Titah pegawai senior. "Ne." Jawab Kris lugas.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam sakunya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

**-L_DK-**

Suho menghela napas panjang, kemudian menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menurunkan pembatas konyol yang menjadi saksi bisu antara hubungan rumit yang dijalaninya bersama Kris. Hari ini, secara resmi Kris keluar dari ruangannya.

**-L_DK-**

Kris yang sudah selesai bekerja, menatap hamparan air yang berasal dari sungai Han dengan wajah murung. Batinnya merasa lelah untuk menjalani hari-hari berikutnya.

**-L_DK-**

Suho memasukkan barang-barang milik Kris ke dalam kotak kardus dengan rapih. Ia tak menyisakan sedikit pun barang milik Kris. Tatapan Suho kembali pada ponselnya yang tak kunjung berbunyi, kemudian tatapan itu beralih pada dua lembar tiket untuk menonton festival kembang api.

**_L-DK-**

Kris memulai pekerjaan paruh waktunya dengan membuang sampah ke depan. "Rajin sekali." Ucap Luhan lantang sambil bersender pada mobil merahnya. Kris yang merasa mengenali suara itu, mendonngakan kepalanya menatap sebal kakaknya, "Yo!" sapa Luhan dengan ciri khasnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan sedikit mengejek adik satu-satunya.

.

.

.

"Ini, tangkaplah!" kata Luhan sambil melemparkan minuman kaleng pada Kris. "Aku menerima pesan dari Xiumin setiap hari. Tak ada hentinya." Keluh Luhan pada Kris. "Mian," jawab Kris datar seperti biasa

"Kau paham, kan?" Tanya Luhan memandang Kris penuh selidik, tapi adiknya itu tak bergeming sama sekali. "Kau itu hanya sebuah boneka _Krisseu _bagi Xiumin." Ucap Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam. "Walaupun kau bilang seperti itu, aku tetap akan memenuhi janjiku padanya." Jawab Kris tanpa emosi. "Apa kau bodoh?! Jika tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi, tinggalkan saja!" Luhan tersulut emosi, adiknya ini memang benar-benar bodoh.

Kris menatap gelisah kakaknya yang sedang emosi, "Hahhh," Luhan membuang napas, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Sekali lagi, tanpa emosi, ia memandang adik satu-satunya itu. "Serahkan saja Xiumin padaku, aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Keputusan Luhan membuat Kris bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia menyetujui tawaran kakaknya itu, namun disisi lain, ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai pria pelanggar janji.

Luhan melihat jam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. "Sudah waktunya." Kris masih diam tak bergeming, pandangannya kosong menatap jalan raya yang sedang ramai, tiba-tiba saja, Luhan mencengkeram kerah baju adiknya, kemudian berkata, "Jangan lari lagi."

Kris menatap kedua mata kakaknya penuh harap, semoga saja Luhan serius dengan ucapannya soal mengurus Xiumin. Ia juga sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi peliknya persoalan ini.

Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian tersenyum dan memukul pelan bahu sang adik. "Aku pergi dulu, dah."

**-L_DK-**

"Hahhh, laparnya." Ucap Suho saat berjalan pulang dengan Dio. "Ah, Dio-ya, apa kau mau makan bersama di ruanganku?" usul Suho dengan suaranya yang terdengar riang. "Suho-ya, ayo kita ke festival kembang api bersama, kau bisa kan?"

"Tidak, tidak," Suho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan. "Kau pergi saja bersama Kai."

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita pergi bersama-sama." Dio merajuk, "Tidak perlu, tahun depan juga bisa kesana, kok." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku harus menemukan pasangan untukmu saat festival." Dio terus bergumam tanpa mempedulikan pekikan Suho, "Dio-ya, tidak usah."

"Ah, dimana aku bisa menemukannya, ya?" Dio tampak berpikir, "Hei! Dio-ya, kau mendengarku?" tanya Suho dari belakang.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Dio tersenyum lebar, membuat bibir berbentuk hatinya tertarik menimbulkan kesan imut disana.

.

.

.

"Festival kembang api? Kurasa aku ada waktu." Minho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Apa tidak me-" belum selesai suho mengucapkan kata-katanya, sudah terpotong oleh pekikan riang Dio, "Syukurlah!"

"Ah, maaf, aku harus bekerja lagi." Ucap Minho pamit undur diri. "Baiklah, nanti akan kuberitahu waktunya." Dio melambaikan tangannya pada Minho sebelum pria mapan itu masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Ah, Dio...Kurasa," Suho menggaruk pipinya gelisah. "Kenapa? Kau kan sudah kenal lama dengaan Minho hyung. Setelah ditolak oleh orang yang kau suka, kau tidak boleh sendirian selamanya, kan?!" ucap Dio heboh sendiri.

Suho tersenyum menahan tawa dengan ucapan Dio yang terdengar heboh, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Suho kembali membuka bungkusan berwarna kelabu itu, mengeluarkan jam tangan impiannya dari kotak dan memandangnya lama, kemudian menaruhnya lagi seperti semula.

.

.

.

**Festival Kembang Api Day**

Jalanan yang biasanya ramai oleh kendaraan, kini menjadi ramai akan manusia. Semua warga Seoul ingin merayakan festival ini dengan orang yang mereka cinta.

Suho berjalan menghampiri pasangan Kai-Dio dengan pakaian terbaiknya. "Wah, Suho-ya, kau imut sekali!" puji Dio heboh. "Minho hyung pasti bakalan terpesona." Lanjut Dio.

Suho menunduk malu atas pujian Dio, "Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

"Ah, busnya datang." Tunjuk Dio pada sebuah bus berwarna merah, yang khusus mengangkut penumpang ke tempat festival berlangsung.

Kai melirik Suho takut-takut. Ia merasa tak enak hati pada Suho yang hatinya telah dihancurkan telak oleh Kris.

Suho termenung di tempatnya berdiri, dan itu membuat Dio merasa iba padanya. "hah," Dio menghela napasnya pelan, "Ayo, naik." Tangan mungil itu menarik tangan Suho yang lemah untuk menaiki bus berwarna merah tersebut.

Dengan lemas, Suho menaiki bus yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia naiki, Dio melambaikan tangannya pada Suho. "Eh?" Suho yang tersadar dari lamunanya, mendadak terkaget karena Dio dan Kai tak ikut dengannya menaiki bus. "Aku dan Kai akan menyusul dengan motor." teriak Dio pada bus yang sudah melaju itu.

.

.

Dihari yang padat ini, Kris baru saja kembali dari kerja paruh waktunya.

Ia membuka pintu ruangannya yang sudah selesai diperbaiki dengan kondisi badan yang letih, tak sengaja matanya melihat jam yang terdapat di lengannya, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, menatap pintu ruangan Suho yang berhadap-hadapan dengan pintu ruangan miliknya.

.

.

Suho sudah sampai di tempat perayaan, "Suho-ya," panggil Minho saat melihat Suho yang sudah sampai. Minho terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Baju bergaris dipadu dengan jaket jeans serta celana bahan berwarna krem. Tampan sekali!

"Annyeonghaseyo," tak lupa Suho memberi hormat pada Minho, "Annyeong," Minho membalas sapaan Suho dengan lebih santai. "Mereka berdua tidak kesini?" tanya Minho, Suho tau siapa yang Minho bicarakan, "Ah, mereka berdua mungkin sedikit terlambat."

"Oh, begitu?" Tanya Minho memastikan, "Ne," Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo." Minho berjalan menuju wahana kincir angin yang memang tersedia disana.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Kris kini sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

**Ding Dong**

Bel ruangannya berbunyi, membuatnya mau tak mau beranjak dari lamunannya dan membukakan pintu untuk si tamu.

Ia membukakan pintu, dan mendapati Kai dan Dio yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Kai langsung menerjang Kris saat ia baru saja dibukakan pintu, Kai mendorong Kris sampai pemuda jangkung itu tersungkur di lantai ruangannya sendiri.

"Kau telah berubah, Kris!" bentak Kai penuh emosi, Kris mencoba untuk bangkit menghadapi Kai. "Bukankah menyenangkan saat dirimu bersama Suho?" Ucapan Kai membuat Kris berhenti dari kegiatannya yang ingin bangkit. "Kau selalu ingin seperti itu, kan?"

Kris kembali bangkit, "Kenapa sekarang kau malah berdiam diri disini seperti pengecut?! Itukah yang kau sebut cinta?!"

Kris masih terdiam, membiarkan Kai terus melontarkan perkataan yang dibenarkan oleh hatinya,

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Kai dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, kini mencengkeram baju Kris. "Jangan menjadi pengecut, Kris!" bentakan Kai membuat Kris tersadar, dengan perlahan ia menaikkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Kai. "Lepaskan." Kali ini Kris yang berbicara.

Kai sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul wajah sialan milik Kris itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Dio yang sedari tadi berdiri membiarkan emosi sang kekasih terluapkan, "Jangan berkelahi!"

Kris maupun Kai menatap lekat Dio yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, "Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu," Ucap Dio tajam pada Kris, "Tapi..." tangan mungil itu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kado milik Suho yang berisikan jam tangan, dan menyerahkannya pada Kris, "Ini menandakan betapa kuatnya perasaanmu. Tapi kau malah mengambil tindakan bodoh."

Kris menatap lekat kotak kado yang dia tahu apa isinya.

"Sekarang Suho sedang bersama Minho hyung." Jelas Dio, tatapan Kris yang semula berada pada kotak kado itu, kini terkejut menatap Dio.

"Akulah yang membuatnya pergi bersamanya." Aku Dio. "Jika Suho tidak pergi, dia akan selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang cintamu." Penjelasan Dio membuat pandangan Kris menurun lagi. Ia kembali menatap kotak kado tersebut, lama dipandanginya kotak tersebut. Kini ia sudah memantapkan hatinya, kini ia harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Suho. Ia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah dua kali.

Kris berlari melewati Kai dan Dio, "Kris!" teriakan Kai membuat Kris berhenti berlari, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai, "Pakai ini." Kai melempar kunci motornya_. _"Kau kehabisan waktu." Ucap Kai lagi, Kris menangkap kunci itu tanpa kesusahan, kemudian berkata, "Gomawo, Kai-ah." Dan ia berlari lagi.

"Dasar lelet!" teriak Dio dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "Iya, Kris memang lelet." Kai tersenyum bodoh pada Dio. Sepasang kekasih itu menertawakan keleletan Kris dalam mengejar Suho. Mengejar cinta Kris yang sesungguhnya.

Dio berhenti tertawa, terasa ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya. "Ah!" pekik Dio, Kai menghentikan tawanya. "Wae?" tanyanya bingung. "Bagaimana caranya kita ke festival?" tanya Dio memandang Kai polos. "OMOOOOOOO!" teriak Kai lantang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan kedua telapak tangan menempel dipipi. "Ah, dasar tampan-tampan bodoh!" keluh Dio.

.

.

.

Kris menjalankan motormilik Kai secepat yang ia bisa. Ia melewati berbagai macam gang-gang sempit agar sampai di tempat festival lebih cepat. Saat menegendarai motor itu, Kris teringat oleh email Suho yang dia baca saat sedang berada di sungai Han.

_Aku sudah menerimanya_

_Memikirkan saat itu..._

_...saat bersamamu..._

_Cuma sebentar, ya?_

_Tapi, itu sangat menyenangkan_

_Bahkan sekarang, aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupku_

_Tapi, aku ingin berbincang denganmu lagi_

_Menghadapimu dengan benar_

_Menyukaimu, tertawa bersamamu, dan hidup bersama_

_Tapi, sudah kuduga, kita tidak bisa melakukannya._

_Meski tidak bersama, meski kau tidak mencintaiku,_

_Aku masih akan mencintai Kris Wu._

_Aku takkan menangisinya. Dan aku tak ingin menangis ._

.

.

.

**Jam 7.20**

Minho mengajak Suho untuk menaiki wahana kincir angin.

"Kau ingin menaikinya?" Tanya Minho sopan, "Ne," Suho pun mengangguk sopan.

.

**TIN TIN TIN**

Hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang ingin memasuki kawasan sungai Han membuat kemacetan parah. Dan itu membuat Kris mau tak mau ikut terjebak dalam kemacetan.

**DAAR DAAR DAAAR**

Tiga kali bunyi letusan itu membuat hati Kris tak nyaman.

Itu merupakan letusan pertama dari tujuh kembang api, itu artinya Kris hanya mempunyai waktu enam kembang api lagi.

.

Dilain tempat, Suho dan Minho sedang menyaksikan kembang api dari dalam kincir angin. "Yeppeuda," gumam Suho yang sedang terpesona pada kecantikan kembang api.

.

Kris menerobos kemacetan, ia sangat tergesa-gesa untuk mencapai Suho. Ia tidak mau melepas Suho lagi. Kali ini, ia akan pastikan bahwa Suho akan jatuh pada pelukkannya.

Ia memarkirkan motor milik Kai di jalanan, melempar helmetnya kesembarang arah, ia berlari layaknya orang gila. Hanya untuk Suho. Hanya untuk cintanya.

.

Suho masih memandang kembang api dari kaca transparan kincir angin, Minho melihat jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sudah hampir saatnya kembang api berbentuk hati."

Suho yang mendengar itu berubah sendu, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari kaca transparan menuju kaki-kakinya. Suasana terasa canggung sekarang.

"Tahun lalu kau kesini bersama pacarmu kan hyung?" Suho membuka obrolan, "Tahun lalu aku berharap bisa kesini bersama denganmu." Minho menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Eh?" Suho melotot terkejut. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang mau membuka obrolan kembali

.

"Permisi," Kris berlari, dan terus berlari melewati kerumunan. Ia berharap agar dirinya sampai tepat waktu.

.

Suho menunduk, "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Minho lembut. Pandangan Suho naik, dan kini menatap Minho penuh keterkejutan. "hahhh," Minho merilekskan tubuhnya, dan berkata kembali, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku...ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Karena aku menyukai senyumanmu."

**DAAARRR**

Kembang api berbentuk hati sudah diluncurkan, semua pasangan yang menghadiri festival itu segera mencium pasangannya masing-masing.

Suho melihat itu dari kaca transparan kincir angin, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

.

"Permisi," Kris berjalan melewati kerumunan, mencari-cari keberadaan Suho.

.

Suho menunduk menahan tangis, dan tanpa diduga, Minho mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium pujaan hatinya. Matanya bertemu mata sedih Suho, sehingga niatannya itu ia urungkan.

Minho menelan ludah gugup, ia menjauhkan wajanya dari wajah Suho. Memberi Suho jarak untuk kesedihannya. "Mianhaeyo." Ucap Suho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Suho berjalan gontai ditengah kerumunan yang sedang berbahagia dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Mungkin di festival ini, hanya dia seorang yang tidak bahagia.

Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat festival. Dalam perjalanannya, ia terus menahan isakkannya. Sampai suara itu memanggilnya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Suho-ya!"

Itu suara Kris, orang yang ia cintai.

"Suho-ya!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilnya, membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat keberadaan Kris. Dan beruntung!

Matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang ada di sisi jembatan yang lain dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, ia ingin menghampiri Kris, tapi tubuhnya yang mungil tidak mampu berjuang melawan tubuh besar para penonton yang ditabraknya.

"Ah!"

Suara aduhan Suho terdengar oleh Kris, ia buru-buru menghampiri sumber suara itu.

"Suho-ya!" Kris berteriak ke arah sisi seberang jembatan. Suho berdiri dari tersungkurnya, menuju pembatas jembatan yang dapat menghubungkan suaranya dengan suara Kris.

Sekarang, Kris maupun Suho hanya terhalang oleh sungai Han . "Mengapa kau kesini?!" teriak Suho dengan sedikit isakan. "Maafkan aku. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku...tidak tahu apa artinya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku hanya takut untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku tidak akan lari lagi!" teriak Kris

Baik Kris maupun Suho segera berlari ke arah tempat yang biasa menyatukan jarak mereka.

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini, di rerumputan hijau dekat jembatan.

Saat bertemu, mereka tidak mengucapkan kata-kata. Keduanya masih terdiam,

"Aku," Kris memecah keheningan. "Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin menghadapimu dengan benar." Suho masih terdiam.

Melihat kebisuan Suho, membuat Kris merasa bersalah.

"Tolong jadilah pacarku," Kris membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dihadapan Suho. Kaki mungil itu melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati Kris.

Kris yang semula membungkuk, sudah tidak membungkuk lagi, menatap Suho dengan linangan air matanya,

**Plak!**

Tangan mungil itu menampar pipi Kris, meluapkan rasa kesalnya dengan sebuah tamparan ternyata mampu membuat hatinya tenang. Dan Suho bersyukur karena telah melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tersakiti!" teriak Suho putus asa, "Dengan semua emosi ini. Bertahan dengan cinta ini sendirian. Aku ini juga lemah, bahkan frustasi." Suho menarik napasnya panjang, mencoba menghilangkan isakkannya.

"Tapi, tak peduli betapa sakitnya. Meski aku menangis. Aku...tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu!" Suho berucap masih dibarengi dengan isakkan.

Kris segera memeluk Suho, ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya sangatlah bodoh telah menyakiti Suho sedalam ini. Ia kira hanya ia yang tersiksa dengan emosi yang dinamakan cinta ini. Dan kini ia menyadari bahwa ada satu sosok lain yang juga tersakiti sama sepertinya.

Suho menangis dalam pelukan Kris, begitupun Kris yang juga menangis dalam pelukan Suho. "Aku akan selalu ada disisimu." Ucapnya ditelinga Suho.

Ucapan Kris malah membuat tangisan Suho makin menjadi, dan makin memeluk Kris dengan erat.

Kedua anak adam itu saling berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selama ini terkurung dalam hati masing-masing.

Kris yang pertama melepaskan pelukan itu, ia memandang mata sembab Suho dalam, mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipi kekasihnya. Bolehkah Kris menyebut Suho kekasihnya?

Kris mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Suho, membuat Suho secara otomatis menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Tanpa Suho sadari, Kris merogoh saku sebelah kanannya dengan perlahan, mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera,

**Cekrek**

Sebuah suara dan kilatan cahaya membuat Suho tersadar, ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Kris yang tengah tersenyum jail sambil memamerkan hasil fotonya.

"Wajah yang ingin dicium," ucap Kris meledek Suho. Suho yang melihat itu merasa malu bukan main, "Hei, itu jelek, berikan padaku!" tangan mungil itu berusaha mengambil ponsel Kris, tetapi lagi-lagi gagal. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Yah, jika diingat, kebersamaan mereka memang terasa singkat. Benar, kan?

**DARRR DARRR DAARRRR**

Kembang api ketujuh sudah diluncurkan, "Sudah mau berakhir." Ucap Suho melihat kembang api terakhir. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Titah Kris, Suho mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Cerewet sekali." Ucap Kris dingin seperti biasanya. Ia memakaikan jam tangan pada Suho secepat yang ia bisa. Suho membuka mulutnya terkejut, ia memandang Kris dan jam tangan itu bergantian.

**Cuuuup**

Kris melumat lembut bibir Suho. Ciuman itu berakhir dibarengi dengan berakhirnya festival kembang api tahun ini. Suho tersenyum bahagia ke arah Kris, sedangkan Kris malah tersenyum mengejek dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Bagaimana rasa ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Kris jenaka, "Kris bodoooooooh!" teriak Suho pada angin malam yang berhembus di sungai Han.

.

.

.

**FIN**

bah, ff macam apa ini?! updatenya lama banget lagi, terus banyak typonya juga-_-

Oh iya, buat yang nanya, xiu itu cewek apa cowok. Xiu itu cowok, Cuman ocang mungkin lg ngelantur kali ya...jdnya ketulisnya perempuan wekeweke

yah, yang penting ocang sudah menepati janji untuk ngelarin hehe

Ocang lagi sibuk TO nih-..- maapkeun kalo endingnya ga memuaskan. Sebenernya ada adegan yang ocang lebihin sama ocang kurangin. Hehe maapkeun._.v

Dan terimakasih buat para redears, reviewers, followers, favorites, dan semua yang berakhiran s~

bye, selamat ketemu di cerita baru ocang~~~~~~~~~


End file.
